Moonlight in San Francisco
by kaleen1212
Summary: Chief Robert T. Ironside must stop a serial killer while dealing with painful memories from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 1**

1.1

Ironside was sitting at his desk reading the report that would be turned in on the latest case he and his staff had solved. Ironside marveled at the efficiency of his people. Sgt. Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield had become two of the best detectives in the entire police department. They were both quick studies and Ironside could depend on both of them to think for themselves. Even Mark Sanger, his aide was becoming quite the adept detective. Mark was attending night school at the chief's insistence. Ironside had once told Mark that he had the right to not want ignorant people around him. Mark reluctantly went back to school. The chief was not above using every tool in his arsenal to push people into bettering themselves and to ultimately reach their potential. He did it every day with Ed and Eve. From the day Mark came to work for him Ironside had to push him. It was the chief's hope that Mark would eventually choose to some day become a police detective. Time would tell. In the meantime Ironside would continue to push him.

Mark was at night school. Ed and Eve had gone home for the night. The chief had given his staff a rare night off. They had earned it. With Mark away at school Ironside was spending the evening alone. He thought when Ed and Eve went home he would watch baseball but he could not concentrate on the game. He tried reading but quit when he discovered after reading an entire chapter he could not recall much of what he read. Why was he so restless? They had just solved a difficult case. He should be ready for a bit of relaxation. Yet he could not seem to relax.

Chief Ironside wheeled his chair over to the kitchen. He reached up to a shelf above his head and pulled down a bottle of bourbon. He took a clean glass out of the cupboard. Pushing the bottle of bourbon and glass between his side and the wheelchair, he wheeled his chair over to the television. He set the glass down on the table beside him and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Ironside took a drink of the bourbon and tried to get back into the Giants game. Behind him the phone rang.

He wheeled his chair back to the table. "Ironside," the chief announced into the phone.

"Robert, it's Barbara," the familiar voice nearly whispered in his ear.

Shock registered in Ironside's mind. Barbara Jones had been a nurse's aide at St. Mary's Hospital when he had been shot by a sniper's bullet. She later came to him admitting she was the target of an attempted murder. Ironside discovered she did not know her true identity. She had been beaten and dumped at a trucking company. Barbara Jones had recovered at the same hospital Robert Ironside had been taken after he had been shot. Upon recovering, it was discovered she had amnesia. She went to work at the hospital as a nurse's aide.

Barbara Jones met Robert T. Ironside in St. Mary's where he was recovering. When she showed up in his office he agreed to help her. In order to do that he had to discover who she was to find her would-be killer. Ironside enlisted the help of a reporter who had written an article entitled Barbara Who. The article was intended to attain the attention of a possible husband or family member in order to reveal her identity. It failed. No one came forward.

In working together during the course of the investigation Barbara Jones and Robert Ironside fell in love. The love was not to be though as Ironside found out who Barbara was and discovered she had a husband and two daughters. She returned to Vic even though she did not remember him or the apparent love they had shared. Barbara could not walk away from those girls and Ironside would not have wanted her to.

The emotional healing process was interrupted when Chief Ironside had received a call from Barbara. One of her daughters had been kidnapped. She pleaded with Ironside to come and help. He dropped everything in the office, packed and took his staff with him to help locate Barbara's little girl.

After a struggle over jurisdiction with the local authorities, Barbara decided to take the ransom to the kidnapper herself. She slipped past Ironside and the police to meet the kidnapper. Chief Ironside and Mark Sanger went after her. Barbara tried to coax the kidnapper out of hiding to accept the money after Mark and Ironside showed up on the scene. She slipped off of a cliff and was taken to the hospital.

Ironside found her little girl, captured the kidnapper and raced back to the hospital to check on the woman he loved. When he arrived there the fall had jarred her memory. She regained her memories of her husband Vic and the girls but lost all memory of Robert T. Ironside.

The revelation that Barbara now knew who he was had thrown him into emotional turmoil. "Barbara, I did not expect to hear from you again. I am shocked you remember me. When I left the hospital…," Ironside began.

"Robert, my memory has been completely restored. I remember my life here as well as our time together," Barbara revealed to him.

Painful memories surfaced upon hearing her words. Ironside was speechless. He did not know what to say to this woman who had brought him such joy, yet caused him such pain.

"Robert, are you still there?" Barbara asked him.

"Yes, Barbara. I'm still here," Ironside answered. "Why are you calling?" he asked quietly.

"I need your help Robert," she pleaded.

"What is it, Barbara? Are you in trouble?" Ironside asked her with genuine concern.

"No, Robert. I am not in trouble. I would rather not discuss this on the phone. May I come to your office right now?"

"Now?" Ironside said in disbelief. She was here in San Francisco? Ironside's mind was racing as well as his heart.

"Please, Robert. I must talk to you." She continued pleading with him.

How could he refuse her? As hard as it would be to see her again he knew he had no choice. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

1.2

Ed and Eve sat at a table in a night club. After leaving the chief's office together they decided to go for a drink and relax a bit before going home. "You know, Ed, you could have gone home and called up a lady for a little romance," Eve said with a smile.

"Romance, what's that?" Ed griped. "Who has time for romance when working for Robert T. Ironside? Besides I am with a lady."

Eve laughed. "We get time off, Ed."

"Sure, he allows us to go home after ten o'clock at night and calls us at midnight to come back to the office," Ed grinned and took a sip of his drink.

"Did you ever think when the chief asked for us to be assigned to him that we would solve the number of cases we do?"

Ed toyed with his glass, running his index finger around its rim. "Unlike you, I worked under him when he was Chief of Detectives. I always knew how demanding he could be. He was relentless when investigating a case even then. Now…I don't know why he can't even seem to relax when the case load is lower. Last week when we all went to the Giants baseball game he seemed to be distracted. His attention was not on the game at all."

"Do you suppose something is bothering him?" Eve wondered.

"Who knows? You know the chief; he rarely shares what's bothering him. He just takes it out on us," Ed laughed.

"Maybe we should talk to Mark. He spends far more time with him than we do. Maybe he will know," Eve suggested.

"You know as well as I do even if Mark knew he would never tell us. He guards the chief like a Doberman Pinscher," Ed said. "He is not going to reveal anything the chief says or does."

"I suppose you are right. It's just that if something is bothering us he doesn't leave us alone until he drags it out of us. It seems unfair we can't do the same to him," Eve said.

"You know what the chief would say to that? RHIP!" Ed quipped.

Ed and Eve looked at one another and said together, "Rank has its privileges."

Ed looked up at the television over the bar. He yelled at the bartender, "Hey, Charlie, turn that up, will you?"

Charlie turned up the sound on the television. Breaking news had interrupted the regular broadcast. The news anchor was reporting a murder:

"A body was found by the Golden Gate Bridge. The police described the man as being in his early fifties. He had been stabbed in the chest with a butcher knife. The man is believed to be an out-of-town businessman who was reported missing one week ago. He is the third out-of-towner to be murdered this month. In other news…."

"Commissioner Randall is not going to be happy. He is getting a lot of pressure from the city council on this. I wonder how long it will be before this one ends up in the chief's lap…and ours," Eve said.

"I would not be afraid to bet the commissioner is in the chief's office first thing tomorrow. He was screaming after the last murder. Homicide has not made any headway in the investigation. Randall will want the chief to take it over," Ed predicted.

"I was hoping for a bit of a lull," Eve said.

"I don't like lulls," Ed said as he made a face. "The chief get restless and…."

"Grumpy? Is that what you were going to say?" Eve guessed.

Ed laughed, "You said it, not me!"

"If you are right then I am glad he is home alone. He will be forced to take it easy and relax. We have no real pressing cases and with Mark at night school he can watch the ballgame or read or just take a hot bath. There will be nothing to upset him." Eve did not realize how wrong she was.

1.3

Ironside waited for Barbara Jones to arrive. His heart was racing. Upset with himself for acting like a school boy experiencing his first crush, Ironside began pacing back and forth in his wheelchair. Since her call, Barbara had filled his mind and his heart. He had thought he had gotten past the pain but his reaction was evidence of otherwise. He did not know what to say to her. Would he be able to hold his composure when she arrived? Damn it, he thought, he was San Francisco's most successful detective. He dealt with the most dangerous of criminals and they never were able to break him down. Yet this woman could turn him to putty. What was the matter with him, he wondered.

There was a knock on the door. Ironside turned his chair to face the door. He sat there saying and doing nothing. Again a knock on the door, finally Ironside found his voice. "Come in."

The door opened and there she was. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered…if not more. She came forward and walked down the ramp into the chief's office. Ironside's emotions bubbled to the surface. He said nothing fearing he would not be able to control his voice.

Barbara came closer to him. She smiled and said, "Hello, Robert. It's been a long time. You are looking well." She stared into the blue eyes of the man she still loved.

Ironside slowly wheeled his chair toward her. "Hello, Barbara. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Barbara blushed as she slowly approached Ironside. He reached out for her and she placed her hand in his. His touch was like fire. She wondered if she had the same effect on him.

"Sit down, please," Ironside offered, speaking to her in a soft voice, "Tell me, how have you been?"

Barbara could not avert her eyes from his. "I have been well. The girls are fine. It took a long time healing after that fall from the cliff. Even longer for my memory to heal. Robert, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I hurt you…leaving the way you did." She finally lowered her eyes from him.

It was not lost on Ironside that she had not mentioned Vic. He had not let go of her hand as he protested, "No, no, no. You have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong. You did not know me any longer and I thought it best I just leave and allow you and your family to heal. You had been through so much. I did not want to be any further source of pain for you."

"You were never a source of pain for me, Robert. You were always a source of comfort. I never did thank you properly for saving my daughter's life. I owe you so much and I have caused you nothing but pain." Tears began to appear in her eyes.

Without releasing her hand Ironside raised his other hand and with his thumb wiped the tears from her cheeks. "No, you gave me much happiness. You owe me nothing and you did thank me for saving your daughter when I came to see you in the hospital. Now tell me, why did you want to see me?"

Barbara allowed a short laugh to escape her lips. "That's a loaded question." She looked away from him to regain her composure. Looking at him would have made that impossible. "Robert, after you left things were pretty good between Vic and I. I had my memory back and my memories of you were gone. But slowly the memory of you began to completely return. He noticed something was wrong. He kept asking and I kept putting him off. It caused such a problem between us I finally had to admit what had happened. Things began to go sour as whenever he perceived I was distant with him he blamed you. I became defensive of you. It made matters worse.

"He started traveling for his business again. He started spending more and more time away from home. I decided if our marriage was going to be bearable we had to face what was going on. I asked him to stay home this last time so we could discuss what was happening between us. He refused. He said he had a major deal in the works and could not but that we would discuss it when he got back. He should have been home last Tuesday. Robert, I have not heard from him. He has not called and he did not come home. My girls are frantic and I don't know what to do."

"Do you know what city his business was in?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, he said San Francisco." Barbara watched for his reaction which was practically non-existent. "Robert, did he attempt to call or see you?"

"No, I have not heard from him," Ironside answered. "You want me to find him?"

"Robert, after all you have done for me I have no right to ask you but I am. You are the only one I trust. I have to find him for the girls' sake," she said without looking at him.

"And for yours?" Ironside asked.

Barbara could not look at him. She said nothing.

Ironside reached up with his right upturned hand, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger. He raised her head so that her eyes met his. He said nothing but his eyes pleaded for an answer.

"I don't believe our marriage can be saved. He cannot forget your part in my life…and neither can I," she said as tears began rolling down her face. "But I must find him for the girls and to try to at least make things as right as possible between us. He deserves to understand he is not the reason for the failure of our marriage. I just cannot get you out of my mind or my heart." Her tears were falling freely.

Ironside again wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned in slowly and allowed his lips to meet hers in a kiss he had been dreaming of for a long time. When he broke the kiss he said, "We will find him and we will face him together."

1.4

He sat in his room watching the television nightly news. Yes! He made the news. He was the lead story. He listened to the broadcast. The rage began to rise. Why are they not reporting the paper moon that read the Moonlight Killer? The one he stabbed the knife into as it entered the body. What does it take to get the attention of the media? He wanted the city council to pressure Commissioner Randall. He wanted Ironside on this case. He wanted to beat the famous San Francisco detective. He hated the man. He would make him pay for what he had done to him. He took everything from him. A nice panic is just what this city needed. He would give it to them. He would kill Ironside's people right here in his city. He would not be able to stop him. It was the one thing he could do that would hurt the man he detested. When he had hurt him enough he would kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 2**

2.1

Mark returned from night school. As he entered he locked the door for the night. His boss was nowhere in sight. That could mean only one thing. Mark turned the corner to the chief's favorite window. Sitting there looking out the window was the wheelchair-bound detective. Mark approached Ironside. "You ok, Chief?" he asked.

Ironside did not look up. "Barbara Jones is in town. She came to see me tonight."

Mark could only imagine how painful that must have been for his friend; to see a woman he loved who did not remember who he was or what they had together. But wait, he said she came to see him. How would she know where to find him or even that he existed at all? "Chief, I don't understand. How could...,"Mark began.

Ironside interrupted his aide. "Her memory is completely restored."

Mark sat down beside his boss. "What did she want to see you about?" Mark asked.

"Vic came here on business. She has not heard from him and he was due home last Tuesday," Ironside explained. "She wants me to find him."

Mark grew upset for his friend. "How could she do this to you after everything that has gone down? Doesn't she care how much she hurts you?" Mark asked. Realizing he may have gone too far, Mark softened his voice. "I'm sorry, Chief. I am out of line."

Rather than scold his aide Ironside said softly, "No, Mark, you are not out of line. If someone has earned the right to speak his mind where I am concerned it is you. But don't jump to conclusions. She wants to find Vic for the girls, not for herself. She said her marriage is over."

"What does that mean for you?" Mark asked.

"It means I have agreed to find him. We start in the morning," Ironside said.

Ironside did not really answer his question but Mark knew that was intentional. He did not push his boss any further. "You should get some sleep, Chief," Mark suggested.

"In a bit, Mark. I want to stay up and think a while," Ironside told him. "You go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

2.2

Ironside was up and dressed when Eve came into work. "Morning, Chief," Eve said cheerfully. Ironside was busy reading the paper and did not respond. Eve glanced at Mark who shrugged his shoulders. He poured a cup of coffee and brought it to the table for the chief.

Eve walked over to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Chief Ironside at the table. "Are we not speaking this morning, Chief?"

"What?" Ironside said. "Oh, sorry Eve. Good morning." He went back to his paper.

The door opened and Ed walked in. He headed for the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. "Good morning, everyone." Eve and Mark responded in kind immediately but Ironside was much slower with his greeting. Eve and Ed looked at each other and both looked to Mark who gave nothing away in his expression.

The door opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall walked briskly in the direction of Ironside. "Any more coffee over there, Mark?"

"Coming up, Commissioner." Mark walked back to the kitchen to get the commissioner a cup of coffee.

"Bob, I want to talk to you," Randall said to his top police detective.

"The answer is no, Dennis. Homicide can handle the Moonlight murders. I have another case that is going to require the attention of this office," Ironside growled.

"You don't even know if I am here about the Moonlight murders," Randall protested.

"You mean you're not?" Ironside asked.

"Well yes, but…" Randall started to say.

"Then the answer is no. This office has a full case load. And I repeat, Homicide can handle it," Ironside said curtly.

"Now just a minute. Homicide is getting absolutely nowhere. They need help. Your kind of help," Randall insisted.

"Oh come on, Dennis. You have not given the boys in homicide enough time. I can't handle this one right now. I have a top priority case already," Ironside argued with his boss.

"What can possibly be more important than a serial killer?" Randall demanded.

"I have a missing person. I promised someone I would look into it personally," Ironside said stubbornly.

"Missing person! You must be kidding. Look, Bob, I have the city council breathing down my neck. They want you on this case and I agree with them. The city is getting nervous. We have people calling in left and right demanding to know what we are doing about it. I had the mayor in my office yesterday afternoon for two and a half hours bending my ear, demanding you take over the investigation. I need you, Bob. Turn the missing person over to the missing persons department. Let them handle it," Randall countered.

The door opened. Barbara Jones came in and walked down the ramp. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Ed and Eve exchanged a glance as if to say to each other, no wonder he was so distracted this morning.

"Come in, Barbara. The commissioner was just leaving," Ironside said, trying to dismiss his boss.

"No, he is not," Randall countered. "Now look, Bob. You are a consultant to my office. The city is consulting you. I insist you take over this case. If you want to work the other one, that is up to you. But you _are_ taking this case." Randall got up and headed out the door. "Thanks for the coffee, Mark."

"Dennis!" Ironside wailed.

"You heard me. That's an order." Randall opened the door and left the room.

Ironside shook his head. "Ed, get the man in charge of the Moonlight murders up here. Call Carl Reese. Tell him he is assigned to my office until further notice and have him report to me immediately."

"Yes, sir," Ed called out and headed to a phone.

"Barbara, sit down please." Ironside pulled out a chair. Barbara sat in a chair next to Ironside. "Eve, come over here. I would like you to hear this."

Eve sat down on the other side of her boss. Ironside handed her a pen and tablet.

"Barbara came to see me last night. Her husband Vic came here over a week ago on business. He was supposed to return home Tuesday. Barbara has not heard from him. She has asked us to help find him. What airlines did he fly in on?"

"Southwest," Barbara told him.

"Do you know where he was supposed to be staying?" Ironside continued to question her.

"He told me he was staying downtown at the Radisson," Barbara told him. "I tried calling him there several times but he never answered the phone. I left messages but he never returned them."

"Did he know anyone here in San Francisco?" Eve asked.

"Other than Robert, I don't think so but I can't be sure. He had traveled here three times this month but he always called at least once a day. I just don't understand why he has not contacted me," Barbara wondered out loud.

"He hasn't contacted you, Chief?" Eve asked.

"No," Ironside said. "Barbara, what kind of business was Vic here for?"

"Investments. He would buy up land and then sell it for a profit. As far as I know it was mostly commercial," Barbara told him.

"Do you know who he was supposed to meet here in San Francisco?" Eve asked.

Barbara shook her head, "No, he never mentioned any names. Besides we were not on the best of speaking terms. We had been saying very little to each other as of late and when we did, we were mostly arguing."

"What's the name of your husband's company?" Ironside asked next.

"Richards Investments," she said. "I know nothing about the company other than that."

"Eve, I want you to check with the airlines. Make sure Vic actually landed at San Francisco International. Also find out if he flew out of here and if he did, where and when? If we can determine he did not fly out then start with the hotel Barbara gave us and find out if he was actually staying there," Ironside ordered.

"Alright, Chief. I am on my way." Eve got up and headed out the door.

Ironside placed his hand over Barbara's hand. "Don't worry. We will find him. Are the girls with you?"

Barbara again shook her head. "No, I left them with friends. I promised them I would call them every day. They were very happy when I told them Uncle Robert agreed to find their father. We will find him, won't we, Robert?"

Ironside smiled at her, "We'll find him."

Ed and Mark were watching Barbara and Chief Ironside. Both of them were concerned about their boss. They knew he still had open wounds that had not healed where Barbara was concerned.

Ed walked over to the table. "Carl is on his way up. Sgt. Summers is also on his way up. He has been in charge of the Moonlight murders."

"Barbara, I am going to have to go to work on both of these cases. I promise you we will find Vic. In the meantime why don't you go back to the motel and relax? Where are you staying?"

"The Westin on 3rd Street, Room 216," Barbara responded.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Ironside asked.

Barbara felt an excitement she had not felt since those days she spent with Robert when she fell in love with him. "I would like that very much, Robert."

"It's settled then. I will pick you up at eight. Do you have a rental car here?" Ironside took her hand.

"Yes, I will be going now. Till eight," she said looking into his blue eyes.

Ironside smiled. "Till eight." He kissed the back of her hand.

Barbara got up and left the office.

2.3

He stood across the street from the San Francisco Police Department. He watched police officers in cruisers and unmarked cars go in and out. It was not those people he was interested in. Then a big black car pulled up in front of the building. A man in his fifties got out of the vehicle.

The man walked across the street and boldly walked through the door. There was much activity going on. Officers were changing shifts. Officers were turning in reports. People were seeking the help of the police. He was not interested in any of the goings on. He was only interested in one man at the moment. More importantly he was interested in where that one man was headed.

He followed that man, staying far enough back to keep from being noticed. The man he was following walked straight toward the elevator. That elevator led to Chief Robert T. Ironside's office. Commissioner Dennis Randall entered the elevator. He stood there and watched as Randall pushed the button to Ironside's floor, the top floor.

He hung around moving from place to place. He spotted the detective he knew was in charge of his work. Detective Sgt. Bruce Summers.

"Sgt. Summers," called out the duty officer. "You have a call from Ironside's office. They want you upstairs as soon as possible."

He smiled. Everything was right on schedule. Randall had as he expected put Ironside in charge of the case. Now it was time for a game of wits with San Francisco's finest. Ironside had never really been challenged. He would watch his precious people he protected die one by one until it was his turn.

2.4

Sgt. Summers entered Chief Ironside's office and walked down the ramp. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" he asked although he knew why. Commissioner Randall had been seen going up in the elevator that led to Ironside's office. That could only mean one thing. Ironside was taking over the investigation. Well at least the heat would be off of him. Let Ironside listen to Randall rant day in and day out.

"Sit down, Sergeant," Ironside said in his usual gruff tone.

Summers took a seat at the table beside the one detective in the San Francisco police department no one liked facing one on one. That piercing glare from those steely blue eyes was unnerving.

"Sergeant, I just had a visit from the Commissioner. He is concerned about the pace of the Moonlight investigation. I have already told him he has not given you enough time but he insists I take over the case. I want you to know this is no reflection on you. Every time the mayor panics I get called in," Ironside said. "I need you to bring me up to date as to where you are on this."

Ed Brown came over to join the chief and Sgt. Summers. He sat down on the other side of Chief Ironside.

Mark walked over and set cups of coffee in front of Ed and the nervous detective. He had seen this many times before. Most police officers were nervous in a one on one with his boss. No one liked being under Ironside's scrutiny. They respected and liked the chief as this man was famous the world over for his ability to solve the toughest cases. Many would-be _perfect crimes_ that eluded the best of detectives fell apart under the deductive reasoning of Robert T. Ironside. Those who thought they could outthink, outsmart and outwit Ironside soon found themselves outthought, outsmarted and outwitted…and behind bars.

"The first victim was Ronald Poirier, a businessman, fifty-five years old. He was a computer tech, here in San Francisco for a computer convention. He was found with a butcher knife in his chest in Golden Gate Park. He was hit on the head with some type of blunt instrument." Sgt. Summers handed Chief Ironside a manila folder. "Here are the names of the other two victims."

Ironside read the names out loud. "Thomas Murray, age 52, a businessman from Detroit, Michigan and Stanley Watt, age 56, from St. Louis Missouri. All three were here for conventions. All of them left their hotel rooms and ended up stabbed to death in Golden Gate Park."

Summers agreed. "All of them were stabbed in the heart with the exact same make of butcher knife. The killer inserted this homemade cardboard moon with the words _The Moonlight Killer, _over the blade of the knife before stabbing them."

"Any prints on either the cardboard or the knives?" Ironside asked.

"No sir, not even smudges," Summers responded.

"Two of them were found in Golden Gate Park. What about the third?" Ironside asked.

Summers reached over Ironside's hand and pointed to a section of the report. "Golden Gate Park as well, Chief."

"Are you telling me they simply left their hotels and then ended up dead in the park and we have no idea how or why?" Ironside looked straight into Summers' eyes with disbelief.

Summers wanted to avert his eyes from Ironside's stare but knew that would only serve to irritate the chief so he held his glare and said, "At the present time there are no clues as to how they disappeared from their hotel rooms."

"Wrong, Sergeant. There are always clues. You just have not found them yet," Ironside corrected him.

"Yes, sir. Anything else, Chief?" Summers inquired, hoping to beat a hasty retreat from the Ironman on Wheels.

"Not right now but don't bury yourself in other cases. I may need you. That's all, Sergeant," Ironside said in dismissal.

Sgt. Summers left the chief's office.

"Where in the flaming hell is Reese?" Ironside complained.

2.5

He pulled into the Holiday Inn and drove the van to the back of the parking lot. He waited in a concealed area. A businessman came out of the hotel. "Excuse me sir," the man said to the businessman, "I just had surgery two weeks ago. If you would be willing to carry my luggage into my room I will pay you a hundred dollars."

Henry Davenport thought, why not…easy way to make a hundred bucks. "Sure. Where's your car?"

"Back here. I was told my room is back here," the man pointed toward a secluded room.

Davenport followed the man to his van. The man opened the back of the van where three pieces of luggage were pushed back inside. Davenport leaned into the van to reach for the suitcases. The man pulled a heavy duty flashlight out from under his trench coat and slammed it into the back of Davenport's head. He caught Davenport as he began to fall and shoved him in the back of the van. Walking leisurely to the driver's door he got in and drove away.

2.6

Eve pulled into San Francisco International Airport. After parking her car she went inside. She headed for the airport manager's office. When she arrived at the manager's office door she knocked.

"Come in," shouted a voice from within.

Eve opened the door and entered. "Hello, Steve."

"Eve! What a nice surprise. How's that cranky boss of your?" Steve Emerick stood up and walked around the desk to greet her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Did you just happen to be in the area and decide to take me up on a dinner date or is this an official visit?"

"The chief is fine and no, I did not just happen to be in the area and yes, this is an official visit," Eve confirmed.

"Well you can't blame me for trying," Emerick said. "What can I do for you?"

Eve handed Emerick a picture of Vic Richards. "This man came to San Francisco for business and disappeared. His wife has not heard from him. We need to know if he ever arrived here in San Francisco and if he used his return ticket."

Emerick looked at Eve. "I trust you have some kind of court document that orders me to give you this information?"

Eve smiled. "Do I need one?"

He laughed. "I guess not. Come with me." He got up and headed out of the office. They went into another room where several people were operating computers. "Jan, find out if this man arrived in San Francisco."

Jan punched some keys on the computer. "Yes, sir, he did a week and a half ago. The records also show he picked up his suit case as well."

"What about departure? Was he on the return flight?" Eve asked.

Jan looked up to her boss. "Go ahead, Jan," he told her.

Jan started typing on the keyboard and pulling up records. "No, sir, he did not get on that return flight."

"What about a flight somewhere else?" Eve asked.

Jan continued typing. "Nothing I can find. Unless he took some other kind of transportation I would say he is still in this city," she said.

Eve asked, "Can I have a copy of that record, please?"

"Go ahead, give it to her," Steve Emerick told her.

Eve left and headed back to her car.

2.7

The man drove to Golden Gate Park. He found a secluded section and stopped his van. He got out of the van and walked to the back of the vehicle. Once he got the door open he reached into a large box and removed a butcher knife and a cardboard moon. After pushing the cardboard moon onto the blade of the butcher knife he plunged it into the heart of the unconscious man. He looked around to be sure he was completely alone, he pulled the body out of the van and dumped it on the ground.

"The game's afoot, Ironside." He laughed and got back into his van and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 3**

3.1

Lt. Carl Reese opened the door of Chief Ironside's office and headed down the ramp. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You took your time getting up here, Lieutenant," Ironside barked at his newly re-assigned officer.

"Chief, I had to re-assign my case load to other officers. It takes time to bring them up to date. I got up here as soon as I could. I take it the commissioner dumped the Moonlight murders into your lap?" Carl dropped into the chair beside the chief.

Ironside grabbed the file Summers had left with him. "Read this over. That goes for you too, Ed," Ironside shouted at his Sergeant. "Someone does not like out-of-town company. We need to find out who that man is."

Carl read through the report and handed it to Ed who did the same. Ironside waited until both men were finished. "Ok, what have we got so far?" Ironside asked them.

"Not much," Reese said. "We know they were from out of town. They were all businessmen here for conventions of some sort or another."

Ed added, "All of them were stabbed with the same type of butcher knife. A homemade cardboard moon with the words _Moonlight Killer_ written on it."

"And it was placed over the blade of the butcher knife before stabbing the victim to death and dumping him in Golden Gate park," Carl finished.

"You're both missing a very important clue," Ironside pointed out. "All three were hit over the head, probably knocking them unconscious. The butcher knife was plunged into them while unconscious."

"Which means he came up behind them and hit them with a heavy blunt object of some kind," Carl said.

"They likely did not even know what hit them. The killer could have attacked them in the parking lot of the hotels they were staying at," Mark added as he joined them from the kitchen. He set another cup of coffee in front of his boss.

"Without anyone seeing him do it?" Ed questioned.

"We need to know what hotels they were staying at and if they had any security cameras on the premises," Ironside said. "I want all three of those hotels checked out and check out the rooms they were staying in."

The phone rang. Ed reached for it and picked up the receiver. "Chief Ironside's office." Ed listened for a couple minutes. "Block off the area. Tell them not to touch anything. We are on our way." Ed dropped the phone back into the receiver.

Ironside stared at his detective, "Well, are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"The Moonlight Killer has struck again. A body was just found in Golden Gate Park," Ed told them.

Ironside was moving and wheeling his chair toward the door as he shouted over his shoulder, "Let's go, gentlemen!"

3.2

Eve pulled into the parking lot at the Radisson Inn. She went into the hotel and walked over to the desk. She pulled out her badge to identify herself and asked for the manager. A man in his early sixties came out from the back room. "Can I help you, Officer?"

"Yes, sir. I am investigating the disappearance of a man who checked into a room here. His name is Vic Richards. He checked in two weeks ago. He never returned home," Eve told the man.

The manager went to the computer and started typing. "Yes, here it is. He did indeed check in. Room 317. In fact according to our records he is still here. He left us with a credit card to cover the room. He said he would pick it up when he checked out. Just a moment, Officer," he said to Eve. "Lori, can you come over here, please?"

Eve watched as a woman dressed in a maid's uniform approached them at the desk. "Yes, Mr. Quaid," she said.

"Aren't you the maid on the third floor?" he asked her.

"Yes sir, I am. What can I help you with?" she said to him as she looked at Eve.

"The gentleman in 317, are you familiar with him?"

"I only saw him once. He made a point to ask me not to clean his room. He said he did not want to be disturbed. Since he is still listed as renting that room I have not gone in," she said.

The manager looked at her incredulously. "You have not been in that room for two weeks?"

"No, sir. He was very insistent I should not enter the room. I have been checking each day but he has not checked out yet," Lori said.

"Mr. Quaid, I would like to see that room, please," Eve told him.

"Yes, of course Officer Whitfield," he said. He made a key card for room 317 and turned to Eve. "Follow me, Officer."

Eve followed the manager to the elevator.

3.3

Ironside's van pulled into Golden Gate Park. Mark eased the van into the brush and pulled to a stop. Carl and Ed got out and headed in the direction the body was reportedly found. Mark got in behind Ironside's chair and began pushing it as the chief helped by turning the wheels. Mark pushed the chair as close to the scene as he could, but Ironside would not get a close-up look as the terrain became too rough to push the chair any further. Ironside watched as his staff went over to the body.

Ed pulled the cover away from the body. The man was in his fifties, dark hair with a touch of gray. He was dressed in a suit. In the middle of his chest was a butcher knife. "With the size of that knife he would have died instantly," Ed said.

Carl turned the man's head to the side. "Look at this, Ed."

"He must have been hit on the back of the head. He has blood on his scalp," Ed said.

A uniformed officer walked up to Ed and Carl. "He had a wallet on him with over a thousand dollars in it. Obviously robbery was not the motive. His name is Henry Davenport. His address on his driver's license says he is from Portland, Oregon." He handed the wallet in a plastic bag to Carl.

"Did he have anything else on him?" Ed asked him.

"Some change and a key card from the Holiday Inn," the officer answered. He turned the key card over to Ed, also in a plastic bag.

Ed and Carl started checking the surrounding area. "Carl, over here!"

Carl walked swiftly over to Ed. "What have you got?"

"Tire tracks," Ed said.

"Good size tires," Carl observed. "Looks like the killer pulled a truck up here and dumped the body."

"No, I don't think so. Not a truck. He might have had a problem concealing the body in a truck. It was probably more like a large cargo van," Ed said.

Carl yelled for a policeman to get photos, measurements and a cast of the tracks.

Ironside sat in his chair and waited. Ed and Carl were good detectives. Yet he would rather be in there himself checking the site. After several years of sitting in the wheelchair he still had not gotten used to having to depend on others to do some of the investigating he once did himself. Now he had to be content with guiding his detectives. He sat, waiting rather impatiently for his detectives to return.

3.4

He sat nearby watching the scene. There he was, the man himself, Robert T. Ironside, checking out his work. The sight of the man made his blood boil. It was everything he could do to control himself. He wanted to end it for Ironside right now but no, he would not do that. His time was coming. He would wait. He had to beat Ironside first and make sure he died knowing who had beaten him. Then his revenge against him would be complete.

He had seen enough. It was time to plan his next attack.

3.5

Manager Quaid walked over to room 317 and put the key card into the electronic lock. The red flashing lights turned green and Quaid pushed the handle down, releasing the lock. He motioned for Eve to enter the room.

Eve walked into the room. There on the bed laid a suitcase and a laptop computer. Eve opened the suitcase. Inside she saw the usual items a man would carry while traveling. She took note that nothing had been removed from the suitcase. It was neatly packed and undisturbed.

The bed appeared to have never been slept in. Eve turned to the manager. "Mr. Quaid, are you sure this room was never cleaned or entered in the two weeks since Mr. Richards arrived?"

"If Lori says the room was not entered then it was not. We have three employees off on various types of leave. She has worked the day shift, seven days a week for the past three weeks. This floor has been assigned to her for the entire time. She would be the only one that would have entered it and she has stated she has not."

Eve opened the laptop computer and booted up the machine. Once the computer came up she began checking document files. After 15 minutes of searching it, she turned it off.

She walked into the bathroom and looked around. Nothing appeared to be disturbed. The towels had not been used. Neither the soap nor the shampoo had been opened. Eve turned and left the room.

She walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Officer Whitfield, are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost," the manager said.

Eve pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Ironside's office. After ringing several times she got the office voice mail answering in her own voice, '_You have reached Chief Robert T. Ironside's office. If you will leave a message, someone from this office will return your call'. "_Chief, it's Eve. Richards may have checked in here but he certainly never stayed here. I am bringing back some items that may be helpful with both of these cases. I'll talk to you soon." Eve hung up the phone.

She turned to Manager Quaid. "I will be removing Mr. Richards's belongings. I am going to have to request that this room not be rented out until further notice. Please do inform your staff that they are not to enter this room under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

"Yes, that's clear," the manager confirmed.

"That will be all, Mr. Quaid." Eve left the room with the manager. They locked the door and left. When Eve arrived at her car she loaded Vic Richard's belongings in the back of her car. _It can't be, _she thought_. There must be a reasonable reason for what I just found. The chief would be able to figure it out. He always did._

3.6

Ironside arrived back at his office. Mark wheeled him into the office and let go of his boss' chair. Ironside wheeled down the ramp, slowing his chair as he went. Noticing the flashing light on the phone, he wheeled over and picked up the receiver. He punched the button to play back the recording. Eve found something, but what? He did not have time to wait for her. He was picking Barbara up shortly.

"Ed, you and Carl go home. We'll start early tomorrow."

Ed nodded and he left with Carl. They would stop downstairs and order some tests before leaving.

"Mark! Can you give me a hand? I need to take a quick shower and shave."

3.7

Ironside drove his specially-equipped van over to the Westin Hotel. He parked in a handicapped parking spot and wheeled onto the lift. He pushed the button that lowered his chair to the street. He wheeled into the hotel lobby and over to the desk. "Would you ring Barbara Jones' room for me, please and tell her Robert Ironside is waiting here in the lobby?" Ironside asked the desk clerk.

The clerk recognized the chief. He pressed the room number for Barbara. "Mrs. Jones, Chief Ironside is waiting for you here in the lobby," he repeated to Barbara. He listened for a moment and said, "Yes, madam." He looked down at Ironside sitting in his chair and said, "She will be down shortly chief."

"Thank you," Ironside said. He turned his chair and wheeled away from the desk.

Ten minutes later Barbara appeared in the lobby. "Good evening, Robert." She smiled as she greeted Ironside.

Ironside turned and looked at Barbara. She was wearing a beautiful full-length dress in baby blue with long sleeves and a V-neck. She wore a string of pearls and earrings to match. "You look beautiful, Barbara," Ironside said. He wheeled toward her and extended his hand.

Barbara put her hand in Ironside's. She looked into his piercing blue eyes. Just seeing him again made her feel so alive. How much she had missed those eyes, the dimples that ran the length of his jaw when he smiled. "And you are as handsome as ever."

"Shall we go?" Ironside suggested. Barbara followed Ironside back to his van. Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the Fisherman's Wharf at the Pier.

They were led to a secluded table where they would be alone. After they were seated, a waiter appeared. He poured champagne in two glasses and placed one in front of each of them. "I can't believe after all this time you remembered I love fish," Barbara said in amazement.

"There is nothing I do not remember about you," Ironside said softly with a smile.

Barbara lifted her glass. "To…us," she said.

Ironside looked into her eyes. "To us," he said. He set his glass down, cradled Barbara's chin gently with his hand, leaned in and kissed her passionately.

3.8

Ironside opened the door to his office/residence. Once on the inside he locked the door. He came down the ramp as quietly as possible so as to not wake Mark. He wheeled over to the window and looked out over San Francisco. Lost in thought, he did not hear Mark approach him.

Mark reached over Ironside's shoulder with a cup of coffee. Ironside took it. "Thanks, Mark. What are you doing up? You did not have to wait up for me," Ironside said.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to with all that is going on right now," Mark suggested.

Ironside remained quiet for a long period of time. He took a sip of coffee. "Mark, after all the time we have worked together, you ought to know by now we always have a lot going on at the same time. This is no different than usual."

"It's not every day Barbara Jones walks back into your life. Chief, I don't want you to take this wrong, because I like Barbara, but I worry about you getting yourself into something that…well that you're going to be hurting over later. I mean you have been through this twice already. Chief…I just don't…"

Ironside looked up at his aide. "I understand what you are saying. Please understand I have to try, Mark. If there's any chance at all I have to."

Mark looked down. He remained quiet. His boss said nothing further. They just sat there in silence. Mark got up to head back to bed. "Just shout when you're ready to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Mark," Ironside said as he looked out the window.

3.9

Ed and Carl walked into the office at the same time. "Morning, Chief," they both called out.

"You're late, gentlemen," Ironside grumbled.

"We have been doing some checking. The knife had a partial print on the handle," Ed said. "It's not much and the chances of getting a match in the computer system are slim. It is a bit smudged but we're going to try."

"What about the coroner's report?" Ironside asked.

"He was very unhappy about having to come back in to do the autopsy. He said it should have been done during office hours," Carl said.

"We'll do them during office hours when the criminals start respecting office hours," Ironside growled. "Now what did he come up with?"

"Davenport died when the blade of the butcher knife went into the heart," Ed began.

"I did not need an autopsy to know that," grumbled Ironside. "What else did they find?"

"There were traces of granite on the knife," Ed reported.

"Granite? Where in the flaming hell would that come from?" Ironside asked.

"We don't know, Chief. We don't know of anything around here where Davenport could have picked up granite," Carl said.

"Not Davenport, Carl. It probably was left there by the killer. Was it on the handle or the blade?" Ironside asked.

"The blade. It was found in the blood on the knife," Ed answered his boss.

"Then the killer left it, unless Davenport has granite in his blood," Ironside said sarcastically. "It had to be on the blade of the knife. The killer has made his first mistake."

"Chief, how do you figure? How does that help us? Where would he pick up granite in Frisco?" Carl said.

"That is what you are going to find out," Ironside told Carl. "Start checking for companies in and around San Francisco that would deal in any way with granite."

"Ed, I want you to find out where these four men were staying. Find out if anyone saw anything. Find a witness if there is one out there," Ironside ordered.

The door opened and Eve Whitfield walked in. "Good morning, everyone."

Carl looked from Eve to the chief. "You yelled at us because we were a few minutes late but Eve is even later and you say nothing?" he complained.

Ironside ignored him, refusing to take the bait that he knew would start a conversation that would waste time. "What did you find out yesterday, Eve?"

"Vic Richards never got on the return flight home. And he may have checked in that motel but he did not stay there, not even one night. His luggage and computer were sitting on the bed. The bed was never slept in and nothing was touched in the bathroom," Eve told her boss.

"I assume you checked to see if he flew out on another flight?" Ironside asked.

"Yes," said Eve. "But he didn't. If he left San Francisco it wasn't by plane."

"The chances he left at all are not high. Why would he leave everything behind?" Ed questioned.

"He might possibly leave everything behind if he wanted to get lost," Carl offered.

"Why would he want to do that?" Ironside demanded in a gruff tone.

"Mrs. Richards said herself her marriage was over. So why should he hang around?" Carl asked.

"Carl, when a marriage is over you get a divorce. You don't fly to another city, leave all of your belongings and disappear," Ironside said with impatience. "No, there is something more to this." Ironside frowned as he pondered the thought.

"Chief, there is more…the most important discovery in this case," Eve said.

"Then by all means, Miss Whitfield, let's have it," Ironside barked.

Eve walked over to the ramp where she had set down a large box. She brought the box back to the table and set it down. Opening the top of the box she reached in and pulled out the computer and set it on the table. She then pulled out a plastic bag. It contained three butcher knives and three homemade cardboard moons. Eve waved it in front of her companions.

Ironside's expression did not change. Ed showed shock on his. Carl shook his head in amazement. "Well, it looks like we have one case now."

"Don't assume Vic Richards is the Moonlight Killer because of this," Ironside said as he raised his voice. For all you know he might be a victim. The killer could have planted that to throw suspicion away from himself," Ironside surmised.

"Why would he do that? It doesn't fit the M.O." Carl said.

"Maybe he is getting out of the killing business," Ed guessed.

"No," Ironside disagreed. "He is just getting started."

"Alright, we are not going to assume anything," Ironside said. "Ed, you check Vic's movement. Barbara said this was his third trip here in the last month. Find out why he was here. I want to know when he arrived and when he left. Does it coincide with when the bodies were found? Eve has raised possible suspicion. I want to either verify or eliminate Vic Richards as a suspect."

"Carl, you find out where that granite came from and Eve, you take over for Ed in checking those hotels."

They continued drinking their coffee. Ironside looked around. "You're not going to find out anything sitting here drinking coffee," he thundered.

Ed, Carl and Eve got up hurriedly and left the office.

How was he going to break this news to Barbara? Should he wait until he had something more concrete? Barbara was going to ask about the investigation. How was he going to tell her that her husband was now a suspect?

"Mark! Let's go," Ironside roared.

Mark grabbed his jacket and ran to catch up with his boss who was wheeling toward the ramp. "Where are we going?" Mark asked as he pushed his boss up the ramp.

"OUT!" shouted Ironside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 4**

4.1

Mark pulled the van into the parking lot of the Westin. As Ironside positioned his wheelchair on the ramp that would lower him to the ground, Mark got out and rejoined his boss on the other side of the van.

Mark wheeled Ironside into the hotel. They went straight to the desk. "Would you please ring Barbara Jones's room?" Ironside asked the desk clerk.

The clerk rang the room and handed the phone to Ironside. "Barbara, can I see you?" Ironside asked.

Barbara smiled. "Of course, Robert. Would you like me to come to your office?"

"That is not necessary. I am in the lobby," Ironside told her.

"The lobby? Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"Something has come up. I need to talk to you. May I come up to your room?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, of course. Room 216. I will be waiting," she said quietly.

Ironside hung up the phone and turned his wheelchair toward the elevator. Mark moved in behind him and began pushing. Ironside put on the brakes. "I need to do this alone, Mark. Wait here," he ordered his aide.

Mark stopped and watched his boss wheel himself to the elevator. He pushed the button to recall the elevator. When it arrived he waited for the door to open and disappeared inside.

4.2

Robert Ironside wheeled his chair down the hall checking the room numbers as he progressed. He stopped and turned toward room 216. He took a breath and knocked on the door. When it opened Barbara was standing there. She smiled warmly at Ironside. "Come in, Robert," she said as she opened the door wide enough to give his wheelchair the necessary clearance to enter the room.

Ironside placed a hand on both sides of the door frame and pulled his chair through the door. Once he cleared the door, he reached back and shut it. "Hello, Barbara," he said quietly with a smile. Barbara immediately closed the distance between them. As she bent down Ironside placed a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Barbara smiled at him. "Hello, Robert."

Ironside dreaded what he was about to tell her. He did not want to see her hurt but he had no choice but to inform her of what he had learned about Vic. "Barbara, please sit down."

She saw the concern in his blue eyes and it scared her. "What is it, Robert? Has something happened to Vic?" she asked almost in a panic.

"We don't know that yet," he said as he took hold of her hand. "I sent Eve over to check out his hotel room. We found his suitcase and a computer on his bed. The bed had never been slept in and his suitcase was packed and undisturbed. Nothing in the bathroom had been disturbed either. Eve brought his belongings back to the office. The maid confirmed that no one has re-entered the room since he checked in."

Barbara was trying to digest the information Robert has just told her. "I don't understand. Where could he have gone? Why did he not return to the room?"

"We do not know. I have Ed backtracking his movements from the time he came to San Francisco the first time. We should know more soon," Ironside said in a soothing voice.

Barbara continued looking into his eyes. She saw a concern there that chilled her to the bone. "You are not telling me everything, Robert. I can see it in your eyes."

Ironside squeezed her hand. "Barbara, Eve found something in the hotel closet that disturbs me."

"Robert, you are scaring me. Just what did Eve find?" she demanded.

He did not know of any other way than to just tell her straight out. "She found three butcher knives and three handmade moons with the words _The Moonlight Killer _written on them."

Barbara gasped. "My god, Robert, you cannot possibly think that Vic murdered those three businessmen!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Vic is a kind and gentle man. No, I cannot accept this. I can't believe you would even entertain the idea." She was becoming angry and her voice was beginning to rise.

Ironside knew this was the reaction he would receive upon delivering this news. He kept his voice steady and tender. "No, of course I don't believe it. But you must understand I have to explore all possibilities. Evidence has presented itself and I must investigate it no matter how distasteful I find it."

She looked at Ironside. She could not believe what he was saying. "It is bad enough that he will be facing the end of our marriage but to have you accuse him of this! Robert, it is not necessary to do this. I have already told you I want to be with you. Don't do this."

Continuing in his soft soothing tone Ironside said, "I am not accusing Vic of anything. I do have to investigate all possibilities. Barbara, it is my job. My superiors would not allow me to ignore this evidence."

Barbara removed her hand from Ironside's. "What superiors? You may have a boss Robert, but _you_ are the boss. The commissioner and the city council bow to you nearly all the time."

Ironside was searching for a way to help her understand. "They wouldn't if I completely ignored the facts in front of me. We have butted heads on many occasions when they disagreed with my methods. I only want to find the truth. We need to find out why Vic was here in San Francisco and determine what happened to him. I do not believe he is the Moonlight Killer but I am concerned he could have come in contact with him. That is why I have to find out exactly where he has been and who he has seen."

Barbara looked like she had seen a ghost. "Then you think he may be a victim of this manic?" She looked as though panic was setting in.

Ironside once again reached for her hand. This time she did not pull away from him. "I don't know but we have to find out. Barbara, do you trust me?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

With tears welling in her eyes she reached up and touched his cheek. "There is no one I trust more."

"Then try to understand. I promise you I will find out what happened to Vic and bring him home safely if at all possible." He placed his hand over hers as it rested on his cheek.

She nodded as she moved into his arms.

4.3

Ironside sat at the table in his office/residence. He was again reading through the reports on the murders of Ronald Poirier, Thomas Murray, and Stanley Watt. The one piece of information he was looking for was not there. Only Henry Davenport showed granite mixed in his blood from the butcher knife. Why only the one victim? He reached for the phone receiver. He dialed the coroner, James Hoover. He waited for an answer.

"Coroner's office," answered the man.

"Jim, Robert Ironside."

"Chief, how are you?" Hoover asked.

"I am fine, Jim. I am reading through your reports on the autopsies of the Moonlight murders. Granite showed up in the blood on the knife and wound of Henry Davenport. None of the other victims shows any granite on the knife according to the reports Sgt. Summers brought up to me," Ironside said.

"What? That is not correct, Chief. Granite was found on the knife of all of the victims. I can't believe it was left out of the report. Hold on, I want to refer to my notes."

Ironside heard Hoover put down the receiver and then silence prevailed. He waited for several minutes before Hoover came back to the phone.

"Chief, I am sorry. Your reports on all the murders are not complete. My notes show that I found granite on all the knives of the victims. But one of them also shows blood that could not have come from the victim, Ronald Poirier. The blood type did not match his. Poirier had type O+ but I also found blood on the victim that was type AB-," Hoover told Ironside.

"Jim, where was the AB- blood found?" Ironside inquired.

"On Poirier's suit," Hoover answered.

"And none of the AB- blood was found on any of the other victims?" Ironside asked.

"No, Chief. I will have these reports re-typed and sent over to you. I apologize for the errors in the reports. We are shorthanded and have brought in temporary help to do the typing. I will see to it that you get them today," Hoover said.

"Thanks, Jim." Ironside hung up.

"Mark, can you put on a pot of coffee?" Ironside shouted.

"I'm right here, Chief and there is nothing wrong with my hearing." He poured a cup of coffee from the pot and took it to his boss.

"Mark, I need to know what blood type Vic Richards has but I don't want to go through Barbara to find out." Ironside took a sip of the coffee and made a face. "Is this the bottom of the pot or is your coffee getting worse?"

"Bottom of the pot," Mark grinned. "You said we could not afford to waste anything with the budget the commissioner has us on."

"Since when do you pay any attention to what I say?" Ironside complained.

Mark sat down beside him. "How do you expect to get Richards' blood type without going through Barbara?"

"When their daughter was kidnapped I asked both Vic and Barbara for their blood type in case a transfusion became necessary. The sheriff will have it." Ironside picked up the phone and dialed.

4.4

Carl got out of his car and entered his third cabinet and countertop manufacturing company. He hurried over to the desk. He pulled out his badge and asked, "May I speak with the owner, please?"

The young lady at the desk disappeared through the door behind her. A few minutes later she returned with a man, about sixty years old, wearing a carpenter's tool belt full of work tools. "You wanted to speak with me, Officer?" the man said.

Carl again pulled out his badge and showed it to the man. "Lt. Carl Reese, San Francisco police," he said. "I am investigating a murder. It is possible the killer is working for a company that handles granite. Could you tell me how many people you have working for you?"

"There are twenty-six people working here, Lieutenant. All but three work out back in the workroom making countertops. This is a small business. We only supply the countertops to Home Depot and Lowes in the southern part of the state," he told Carl.

"Do you make granite countertops, Mr. …? I am sorry, I did not get your name," Carl said.

"My name is Lewis Willis. Yes, granite is our main countertop. We make more than double of the granite than all the rest put together."

"Sir, would it be alright if I took a look around?" Carl asked him.

"Go right ahead, Lieutenant. We have nothing to hide here." Willis motioned for Reese to follow him. Reese followed him through the door into the main workroom.

Each employee had a station to his- or herself. They were all in various stages of making countertops. Most of them were working on granite but about five of them were working on others. As Reese walked through the workroom, he noticed powder shavings of granite and other countertop shavings everywhere. Carl reached down and picked up powder shavings of granite and put them in an envelope. He continued through the workroom. He watched each individual as he passed by. Several of the employees caught his attention. A couple faces looked familiar but he could not place them.

Carl stopped suddenly. There on the bench of one employee laid a butcher knife. He pulled out a handkerchief and picked it up.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" the man yelled. The shouting caught the attention of the other employees as well as Lewis Willis.

"This exact brand of butcher knife was used in a murder," Carl said. "Where were you around noon yesterday?"

"None of your business. Now give me back my knife," yelled the man.

Carl pulled out his badge. "San Francisco police. Either you talk to me here or we can do it downtown."

Lewis Willis approached the arguing men. "Gentlemen, this is a place of business. I can't have this going on in front of the other employees. Please step into my office immediately."

Both men followed Willis into his office. Willis shut the door behind them. "Now what is this all about?"

"Mr. Willis, it is not my intention to disrupt the operation of your company but I have four murders in which the exact brand of this butcher knife was used. Granite was found on the bodies of all four victims. Now you can understand why I am interested in a butcher knife in a company sitting on the bench that could easily collect granite," Carl explained.

The man turned pale. "Look, Lieutenant, I didn't know why you took my knife. All I saw was a guy removing my property from the bench. I do not have anything to do with those murders."

"What's your name," Carl asked.

"Darwin Kyle, sir," the man said.

"Mr. Kyle, I would like you to come down to headquarters for questioning. If you have nothing to hide then it should not be a problem," Carl said.

Kyle looked at his boss. "It's alright, Darwin. Go with the lieutenant. Get this matter cleared up and get back here as soon as you can. You will receive your full pay. Step outside for a moment. I want to talk to the lieutenant," Willis instructed him.

"And stay in front of the window where I can see you," Carl told him as Kyle walked out the door.

"Lieutenant, Mr. Kyle has a record. He was arrested by your Chief Ironside 10 years ago for robbing a convenience store with a knife. He served his time. When he got out I gave him a job as a favor to a friend. He has been a model employee from the day he walked through the door. To my knowledge he has been clean ever since he was released. I just wanted you to know that," Willis said.

"Thank you. I will relay the information to the chief," Lieutenant Reese said.

4.5

The phone in Chief Ironside's office rang. "Ironside," he said into the receiver.

"Four dead bodies. There will be many more, Ironside. You are going to watch your precious citizens die. The businessmen were to get your attention. From now on they will be from Frisco. You destroyed my life, Ironside. Now I am going to destroy yours and then I am going to kill you." The phone went dead.

Mark noticed the look on his boss's face. He walked over to Ironside, "Chief, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the killer," Ironside said. "Mark, I want a recorder on all four of our lines. Go downstairs and get the proper equipment."

"Are you going to tell me what he said?" Mark asked.

"Mark, get the recorders," Ironside barked. Mark turned and left the office.

4.6

Everything was going as planned. Now Ironside knew he was killing because of him. Four people were now dead. Their blood was on Ironside's hands. Now it was time to step up the game. Ironside would soon discover what the granite meant. Now it was time to give him the next clue. This would not be as much fun with a lesser talented detective, but Ironside would keep up with him. He was the best there was. It would be extremely satisfying to bring this man down.

4.7

Commissioner Randall entered Ironside's office and came down the ramp. He looked around the room at the men who were attaching recorders to all of the phones in Ironside's office. "What's going on Bob?" Randall asked.

"We've heard from the killer, Dennis," Ironside answered.

"What…when?" Randall demanded.

"Just a little while ago. It seems it is someone who has a grudge against me," Ironside said with a frown.

"Someone has a grudge against you so he is going around killing people. Why?" Randall wondered out loud.

"It's a game to him. He wants to prove he's smarter than me. His goal is to beat me. Dennis, he said his next victims will be from San Francisco," Ironside said.

"Oh god. It was bad enough he was killing out-of-towners but Bob, if he starts killing people from this city there will be a panic. The city council will be screaming and I will never get the mayor out of my office. You got to find this man, Bob…and fast."

4.8

Ed entered the chief's office, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down beside Ironside. "Chief, Vic Richards was in town every time a murder was committed. Each time he arrived, a murder was committed the following day. I have the records from the airlines. He stayed at the Radisson Inn on all three occasions. He was trying to buy twenty-five acres just north of San Francisco."

"Who owned the property?" Ironside asked.

"The man's name is Robert Daniels. I have not been able to find out anything about him yet. I'll let you know as soon as I do," Ed said.

"Alright, good job, Ed, "Ironside said.

The door opened and Lt. Carl Reese came in with Darwin Kyle in tow. He brought him down the ramp and approached Ironside. "Chief, this is Darwin Kyle. He works at the Willis Granite Countertop Company. I spotted a butcher knife on his bench. I thought maybe you would like to talk to him."

"Hello, Mr. Kyle. It has been a long time," Ironside said.

"Hello, Chief. It has been a long time. Look, I served my time and I have been straight ever since. I don't know anything about these murders. I have told Lt. Reese where I was when they were committed," Kyle said.

"Have you checked his alibi, Carl?" Ironside asked.

"I put a couple men on it immediately. Yesterday he was working at the time of Davenport's murder…" Carl started to answer the chief when the phone rang.

Ed picked up the phone. "Chief Ironside's office." He listened for a minute and said, "I'll tell him. Thanks." Ed hung up the phone. He turned to Carl and said, "That was one of your boys. He said Kyle's telling the truth. His alibi at the time of every murder holds up."

"I told you I did not do it. May I go now?" Kyle said. He turned to leave.

"Just a minute, Mr. Kyle," Ironside called out. Kyle turned around and walked back to Ironside. "Where did you get the butcher knife?"

"Come on, Chief. You know I could not have killed those people," he objected.

"I am not accusing you of killing anyone. I simply want to know where you got the butcher knife," Ironside barked at him.

"I bought it from a man by the name of Robert Daniels," Kyle answered.

Ed looked at Ironside who did not flinch. "How many of those knives did Mr. Daniels have?" Ed asked.

"He had a whole box of them. Everyone one of them looked just alike," Kyle answered.

"Just exactly where were you both when this sale was made?" Ironside inquired.

"I am getting married this summer and my girl and I are trying to find a piece of property. We found a twenty-five acre spread north of the city. We met Daniels there to look at it. We made an offer but he said he had one and would take our offer if the other one fell through," Kyle finished.

"Alright, thanks for your help. You can go," Ironside told him. Kyle left the office. "Ed, check out that property tomorrow. Carl, you keep on the granite."

"Chief, there is nowhere else to check. I have checked every business in and around the city and every employee in them. Twenty homicide detectives have checked out the employees today and came up with nothing. There is nowhere else to look!"

"You give them eyes but they do not see…" Ironside mumbled. "Carl, you are forgetting one obvious source of granite."

Carl looked at Ironside and thought, _he is doing it again. He is about to show why I am a lieutenant and he is a chief._ "And what might that be?"

"Monuments for graves," Ironside said.

_Yes, he did it again_. "I'll check them all out tomorrow," Carl nodded.

"Don't bother," Ironside said.

Completely confused, Carl looked at the gruff detective and said, "Then exactly what do you want me to do, Chief?"

"Get a list of every name on every grave stone in all the cemeteries in the area. That will give us the name of the person our killer is blaming me for being a resident in that cemetery." Ironside rolled to the desk and brought back a document. "Here's your court order." The chief tossed it to Carl.

Carl just shook his head as Ed laughed. "I am going home, that is if my wife lets me in the door. I rarely get home when I get assigned to this office." Carl walked up the ramp and left the office.

"You really like getting under his skin, don't you?" Ed said with a smile.

"Easy target, easy target." Ironside grinned. The grin did not last long. "Why in the blazes has Eve not called in today?"

4.9

He stood by his van. He had been following her all day. This would be a big kill. She was the apple of Ironside's eye. Oh, how her death would hurt him. This one would be the beginning of breaking him. Ironman on Wheels, ha! Iron doesn't have a soft spot but Ironside did and he was about to put a knife in it.

Eve left the hotel to head for her car. She would make a call to the chief's office as soon as she got underway. He would not be happy as she sure did not find out much of anything. In fact she had struck out completely.

He moved silently toward her with a butcher knife in his hand. Silently, that would be the trick in surprising her. He ducked behind a pillar when she turned in his direction. Then he again progressed toward her. This one would break his pattern as he would simply stab her from behind. He was only a few steps away. He raised his knife above her, ready to strike.

"Lady, LOOK OUT!" someone yelled.

Eve turned around to see her attacker closing in on her with a butcher knife raised. "My god, it's you," she screamed. Eve used her purse as a shield. She knew she did not have time to draw her service revolver. The knife slashed downward stopping only momentarily before entering her body. Eve went down.

This was sweet revenge. Ironside would suffer over this one. He raised the blade again.

The man came racing toward the would-be killer yielding a knife. "Stop!" He ran as hard as he could toward the woman's attacker.

He looked back. "Damn that man. He did not have enough time to finish the job. He had to get out of here. He broke off his attack and ran.

Eve's hero arrived at her side and bent down. She was losing blood fast. He had to stem the flow. He could see she was trying to say something. "Don't try to talk." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and called 911.

"C..hie..f Ir..on..side. C..a..l.l h..i..m H..e'…s m..y b..o…ss." Eve passed out.

The hero reached into her purse and pulled out her badge…Officer Eve Whitfield, assigned to Chief Robert T. Ironside. He dialed the police station. "This is an emergency. I have to speak with Chief Ironside."


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight in San Francisco **

**Chapter 5**

5.1

Robert Ironside sat at the table reading over the police reports along with Ed Brown. The phone rang. "Get that, will you Mark," Ironside called out.

"Chief Ironside's office," Mark said. He listened for a moment and then said, "Chief, the guy on the phone said it is an emergency and he needs to talk to you immediately."

The chief picked up the phone and barked, "Ironside." As he listened his expression changed to that of anger and worry at the same time. Both Ed and Mark saw the change and their senses went immediately on alert.

Ironside thanked the man and slammed down the phone as Mark and Ed waited for him to brief them. "Eve's been stabbed. They have taken her to San Francisco General," Ironside said as he turned his chair toward the ramp and began wheeling himself out. "Let's go! Ed, call Carl and tell him to get over to the scene of the attack. The young man who stopped the attack might be able to identify her attacker," he ordered although he knew who it was, at least by the name he had chosen to use, the _Moonlight__ Killer_.

5.2

He paced back and forth. Rage racked his body. Damn that man for interfering with his plan! Now Ironside would put a twenty-four-hour guard around Whitfield. She knew who he was and he would not be able to get near her without taking a tremendous chance. Ironside would be enraged instead of devastated. This is not how he had planned it at all. A devastated Ironside would have led to his downfall but an enraged Ironside was dangerous. Ironside would be more careful with his people from here on. He had not been counting on that. He had to go to the hospital. It would be dangerous. Ironside would have police crawling all over the place but he had to know if Eve Whitfield was still alive.

5.3

Mark pulled the van into the emergency parking lot and parked in a handicapped parking spot as close to the emergency entrance as he could. By the time he got out and walked around the van his boss was already coming down in the lift. Mark took his normal place behind the chief and began pushing his wheelchair swiftly toward the emergency entrance. Ed Brown had hurried ahead and was holding open the door for easy access for the chief's wheelchair. Ironside wheeled immediately to the emergency desk where a young woman had just completed checking in an emergency patient.

"Eve Whitfield was just brought in here, a victim of a knife attack. I want to speak to whoever is in charge of her care," Ironside barked out.

"Are you a member of her family?" the young woman asked.

"No, I am not. I am Robert T. …"

"I am sorry, sir, but I am only allowed to release information to family," she said interrupting him.

Chief Ironside pulled his detective's badge out of his suit coat and slammed it down on the desk and thundered, "I am Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco police and Eve Whitfield is one of my detectives. Now are you going to get someone out here to brief us on her condition or do I have to go back there myself?"

"You can't do that, sir. I would be forced to call the police," she warned.

"I am the police," Ironside roared. "Any police officer answering your call would not do anything but follow my orders," Ironside continued shouting in frustration.

The exchange had caught the attention of everyone in the emergency room. They were staring at the woman behind the desk and the man in the wheelchair.

A doctor appeared though the door to the treatment room. "What is going on here?" he inquired.

"This gentleman insists on getting information on Eve Whitfield. I have told him I can only give out information to a relative. He threatened to go back into the treatment room. I told him I would have to call the police," she said smugly, counting on the doctor to back her up.

"Donna, this is Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco police. Any police officer called in would be under his authority. Eve Whitfield is family to the chief. She's a member of his staff," the doctor explained. "And he would have gone back into the treatment room."

"There seems to be an echo in here," Ironside mumbled.

The doctor offered his hand to Ironside. "Hello, Chief," Dr. Harrison said. "I wish someday we could run into each other under more pleasant circumstances."

"Billy, how's Eve?" Ironside said impatiently.

"I am not going to lie to you, Chief. She's lost a lot of blood and a lot of damage was done. She has been unconscious since she arrived. That must have been one hell of a knife to do that much damage. I have called in a surgeon. He has just arrived. They are prepping her for surgery right now. Chief, her chances are not good but I promise you we will do everything we can to save her," Dr. Harrison said.

"I would like to see her before she goes into surgery," Ironside said quietly.

The doctor hesitated but said, "Alright, chief. But only you and only for a minute. This way." Both Mark and Ed wanted to see Eve but they knew the chief was going to be the one to go back no matter what their protests might be, so they both remained silent.

Ironside wheeled his chair in the direction Dr. Harrison indicated. Mark was sure he spotted tears in the chief's eyes when he passed him.

5.4

Lt. Carl Reese arrived at the scene of Eve's attack in the hotel parking lot. The officer in charge immediately relinquished authority over to Carl. "What have you got, Sergeant?" Carl asked.

"The man came from that direction," the sergeant said as he pointed. "Officer Whitfield's back was to him as she was headed to her car. The young man standing over there by Officer Frazer is Ryan McNichols. He saw the man approaching her with a knife and yelled out. Eve turned around and he stabbed her in the left side. The knife is in the cruiser." He led Reese to a patrol car and pulled out a plastic bag with a butcher knife. "McNichols raced over to them, yelling at the attacker who then ran off. He called 911. He said Eve was able to tell him her name and he thought she mentioned Chief Ironside so he opened her purse and checked her ID. When he saw she was assigned to the chief, he called his office."

"Ok, thanks, sergeant," said Carl.

"I'll tell you one thing," the sergeant said.

"What's that?" Carl asked.

"I would not want to be in that man's shoes when Ironside catches up with him…and he will. Eve is the apple of Ironside's eye. Yes, sir, that creep is going to get rolled over by the Ironman on Wheels." The sergeant turned around and started issuing orders to other policemen on the scene.

Carl walked over to Ryan McNichols. He introduced himself and had the young man repeat his story to him. "Did you get a look at the guy who attacked Eve?"

"No, sir. His back was to me throughout the entire attack. But Officer Whitfield knew him," McNichols said.

"Knew him!" Carl exclaimed. "How do you know that?" Carl asked.

"Because just before he stabbed her she shouted something like _It's you!" _he told Reese.

5.5

Robert Ironside sat beside the bed Eve laid on unconscious. Very little could bring this big man to tears but he had tears in his eyes while looking at his injured detective. He had written the recommendation that got Eve Whitfield into the police academy. He had watched her go from a spoiled society girl to a rookie cop to the outstanding detective she was today. He loved Eve as he did Ed and Mark. She was part of his team…part of him. He could not bear the thought he might lose her. He took Eve's hand in his own. It seemed so tiny in his huge hand. He kissed the back of her hand and said, "Don't you dare leave us, Eve. Mark and Ed and I need you. You're still the only one in the office that can make a decent cup of coffee. You will live, you hear me, Eve. That's an order. I'll bust you down to traffic control if you leave me." He laid her hand back down beside her and, with the back of his hand, he caressed her cheek. "I will find the maniac that did this to you and god help him when I do." Ironside turned his wheelchair around and wheeled out of the room with quiet anger that would fuel his search for the Moonlight Killer.

5.6

Chief Ironside joined Ed and Mark in the waiting room for what he knew would be several hours of agonizing uncertainty. Barbara Jones walked into the room. She hurried over to Robert Ironside. "Robert, I came as soon as I heard about Eve on the news. I am so sorry." She stepped in behind Ironside and put her arms around him. "I'm here, Robert. I am not going to leave you alone."

Ironside took hold of both of her wrists and hugged her to him as Mark and Ed looked on.

"Chief Ironside," said a young nurse, "there is a call for you from Lt. Reese. You can take it over there." She pointed to a phone sitting on a table not far from where Ironside's chair was located.

The chief wheeled over to the table and picked up the receiver. "Yes, Carl."

"Chief, we may have just got the break that will bust this case wide open. The kid that interrupted Eve's attacker said Eve knew him. She said 'it's you' just before he stabbed her. We just have to find out from Eve who he is." Carl could hardly contain his excitement.

Ironside remained quiet for a moment and said, "Carl, Eve is in surgery. They don't know if she is going to make it. She was unconscious when they brought her in. She lost a tremendous amount of blood. We are waiting for word which I don't expect will come for hours yet."

Carl was stunned. He had not been told of Eve's condition until now. "Chief, she'll make it. She's tough. She has to be to work for you. We'll find this guy, chief, you can count on it. I am going to take the knife in and see if there are any prints. I know it's a long shot but you would have me check anyway. Chief, call me if there's any change on Eve?"

"Sure, Carl. We'll call." Ironside hung up. He could not think about the case tonight. His thoughts were with his pretty policewoman who was fighting for her life.

5.7

He entered the front entrance of the hospital. Approaching the desk he said, "Where would I find surgery? A police friend of mine was brought in. I would like to find out how she is doing."

The woman at the desk gave him directions and then said, "Sir, unless you are family they will not be able to give you any information. However, if you go to the waiting room I am sure there will be family there. They will probably be able to help you."

The man thanked her and headed off in the direction of the waiting room. He slowed down as he reached the room, remaining out of sight of the waiting room windows. From his vantage point, he could see Ironside, his right-hand man and the aide that lived with him. He did not recognize the woman who was sitting holding Ironside's hand. He stopped at the station and said, "I am with Chief Ironside. I'm one of the detectives that work with Eve Whitfield. Where can I find the chief and is Eve out of surgery yet?"

The woman smiled at him. "The chief is in the waiting room. We told him we would let him know when surgery is over. You can join your friends in the waiting room if you would like."

"Thank you, I will do just that." He left the station and headed back toward the waiting room. As he approached, he noticed a utility room directly across the waiting room. That would be the perfect place to wait for word of Eve Whitfield. He would wait until everyone was occupied or snoozing and he would slip inside there. He had to know if she survives. Ironside would keep her condition closely guarded. He would not keep it from him.

5.8

Ed was sound asleep on a couch. Mark was sitting in a chair. He had fallen asleep an hour earlier. Robert Ironside sat in his wheelchair looking out the window. Barbara sat beside him in a chair. She was holding his hand. He had not spoken a word in over three hours. Barbara knew him well enough to know the only thing he wanted at a time like this was someone's presence that was close to him.

It had been over four hours since Eve had entered surgery. Ironside was becoming impatient. He hated waiting, especially when the life of one of his staff was in limbo. Finally, he broke his silence. "What is taking so long? Why don't they update us on Eve?" he grumbled.

"Robert, I am sure they will be down as soon as they finish the surgery. I know it is hard waiting but we don't really have any other choice. Please try to relax," she told him as she squeezed his hand.

"I am glad you are here," he said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she returned.

"I never should have sent her out alone. This man is determined to beat me. I should have known he might try to get to me through my staff since they are the people I care about. Barbara, I am assigning police to keep an eye on you until I get this man behind bars. I don't want him going after you if he finds out you are with me," Ironside said.

"Robert, Eve is a trained police officer. What happened to her could have happened to Ed or Carl or even you. You can't blame yourself," Barbara said, trying to sooth his concerns.

"Ed and Carl are not going out alone now either. I want at least two officers working together. I will have to get another officer assigned to me for the duration of this case." Ironside was tired and his eyes were heavy. The events of the day had taken a lot out of him.

"Robert, why don't you lie down until we get word of Eve?" Barbara suggested.

"I wouldn't sleep anyway. Besides it would take Mark or Ed to move me to the couch and I don't want to wake them. No, I'll just sit here and wait. You can lie down if you would like," Ironside told her.

"No, I will just sit here with you." She smiled.

The phone on the table rang. Mark and Ed were awake immediately. Ironside wheeled over to the phone, "Hello." He listened for a moment and said, "Thank you, nurse, we will wait right here for the doctor." He turned to his staff and said, "Eve's out of surgery. The doctor is on his way up right now."

What was not more than fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity to Robert Ironside. How long did it take to find out if someone would live or die?

Finally the doctor appeared at the door. "Chief Ironside?"

The chief wheeled over to the doctor, "I'm Robert Ironside."

"I'm Doctor Evans. Eve came through the surgery. She had lost a lot of blood and the damage was extensive from the knife. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. The knife collapsed the lung but thank god it just missed her heart. We have repaired the hole in the lung and have re-inflated it. She is still in critical condition but we have given her a chance to live. She will be kept in intensive care in a drug-induced coma. It will help her body start the healing process. She is by no means out of danger. I wish I could be more encouraging but at this time all I can tell you is she needs rest and around-the-clock monitoring. There is nothing further any of you can do. She has the best medical care in the city. All of you go home and get some rest. If there is any change at all we will call you."

"Thank you doctor," Ironside said. "Mark, give him the office phone number." He looked back at the doctor. "You can call me no matter the hour."

"I promise I will call you if there is any change." The doctor turned to leave.

"Doctor, one last thing. I am assigning around-the-clock protection for Officer Whitfield in case the attacker decides to come back and finish what he started."

"I have already informed the staff in intensive care that you would probably be assigning police protection. They are expecting your officers at any time." With that, the doctor turned and left.

"Ed, I would like you to stay until I have arranged police protection for Eve. Then go home and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Barbara, if you don't mind I would prefer you stay with Mark and me tonight. I will arrange for police protection for you tomorrow. We will stop by your hotel and pick up whatever you need for the night," Ironside said.

"Of course, Robert. Whatever is easier for you," Barbara agreed.

Just as Ironside was about to leave with Mark and Barbara, Ed stopped him. He reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a service revolver. "I took this out of your desk before we left the office. Chief, may I suggest you start carrying it until we get this maniac in custody? I don't want to be sitting in the waiting room while you are in surgery."

Ironside looked at his sergeant and friend. He reached out and took the revolver from Ed. Ironside wheeled away from his sergeant with only one thought, finding and catching the Moonlight Killer. He will regret the day he ever killed in his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 6**

6.1

He watched Ironside with his aide and the woman who had sat with Ironside holding his hand. He wondered who the woman was. She must be someone close to Ironside. Did San Francisco's top detective have a woman in his life? Maybe he was going after the wrong woman. Should he find out who she is? Yes, he decided. He would definitely check to see who this woman was.

He watched as two uniformed officers appeared. They were speaking with Ironside's number one man. The detective left, leaving the two policemen just outside the intensive care unit. A doctor came out and showed the two officers the keyless entry into intensive care. Both officers disappeared behind the door. The Moonlight Killer realized getting to Eve Whitfield would be next to impossible while she was in intensive care. It would be difficult and dangerous to try. Yet he was not ready for Ironside to discover his identity.

Maybe he should concentrate for now on this woman whom Ironside seemed to care for. In the meantime it was time for another member of Ironside's city to die.

6.2

Mark wheeled his boss down the ramp as Ironside slowed his chair's speed. Barbara Jones followed the two men in.

"Barbara, you will be sleeping in that room." Ironside pointed to the opposite side of the room that Mark's room was on.

Mark took her overnight bag and placed it into the room Chief Ironside indicated and then reappeared. "Are you ready to turn in, Chief?" he asked.

"No, Mark. Please put on a pot of coffee and then you can go to bed. I'll call you when I'm ready to retire." He dismissed him.

"Coffee at this hour?" Mark questioned his boss. "Do you plan on doing any sleeping at all tonight?"

Ironside gave Mark a look which Mark knew only too well. Without further protest he went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. "Maybe you should help me into a pair of pajamas before you leave, Mark." Ironside turned to Barbara and said, "Please excuse us for a minute."

Barbara went into her room as Mark helped the chief into pajamas and a robe. Mark knocked on Barbara's door and then retired into his room. He had learned to read the chief well and he knew at this particular time he wanted to be alone with Barbara Jones.

Barbara returned to the table where Robert Ironside sat drinking coffee. He poured a cup and placed it in front of her.

"Robert, you really should go to bed and get some rest. This has been a very emotionally draining day for you and tomorrow will not be much better." Barbara placed a hand over his left hand as he sipped his coffee with the right.

Ironside smiled. "I'm simply not tired, exhausted, but not tired."

Barbara could see the worry etched in his face. Trying to ease his worries Barbara said, "She's going to be fine, Robert."

"I know that," he replied. "I ordered her to live or face traffic control."

Barbara laughed. "Then she will be fine for sure. She won't want to let you down."

Ironside frowned with concern. Barbara saw something in his eyes that told her it was not Eve that was the subject of this concern. "Robert, are you alright?"

"There is something we need to discuss. I don't want to upset you but I promised I would find Vic and something has come up," Ironside said quietly.

Barbara tensed. "What is it, Robert?"

"I had Mark call your sheriff to get Vic's blood type," Ironside began.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" she inquired. "And why did you need it in the first place?" Barbara asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"The first victim, Ronald Poirier, had blood on his suit coat that was not his blood type. Barbara, the blood type on the suit coat is the same as Vic's." Ironside prepared himself for her reaction.

Shock registered on her face. "You are still thinking he is responsible for these murders, aren't you?" Anger was starting to creep into her voice. "There is no way, Robert. Vic is a gentle man. He could not do these unspeakable things."

"Again I am not accusing him," Ironside said. "I am trying to get at the truth."

"You aren't going to find it by looking at Vic as if he is a suspect," she cried angrily.

"I have already told you I don't believe he is the Moonlight Killer but I do have to treat him as a suspect whether I like it or not. Please try and understand. The evidence we have so far points…"

"What evidence?" she shouted.

Ironside kept his voice calm and spoke softly. "The knives and moons we found in the closet of his motel room, the blood matching his blood type found on the first victim and …"

"And what?" she wailed.

"The first three murders were all committed each time a day after Vic arrived here in San Francisco," Ironside informed her.

"But not the fourth," she pointed out weakly.

"Of course not the fourth because as far as we know he didn't leave San Francisco after the last time he arrived," Ironside continued.

"Robert," she said, "this man is the father of my children. How can you and I start a life together if you accuse their father of murder?"

The pain of her words cut through his heart like a knife. He maintained a poker face so as not to reveal the pain she had just caused him. "I am not accusing him of murder. I am simply trying to get you to see this from a detective's point of view. We have to consider all evidence as we uncover it. Also Barbara, you have not considered that Vic may be a victim," he said gently.

She turned pale. "You have to find out what happened, Robert," she pleaded. "I have to know what happened to Vic."

"I will. I promise you. I am going to put out an APB on Vic in the morning. I should have done it as soon as you reported him missing. It might help us find him. There is a possibility he can't respond because he's hurt. I will check out all possibilities. I am asking you to understand that I do have to consider him a suspect until we can figure this out."

"Alright, Robert, I just can't believe he is responsible for any of this but I trust you. Please forgive me. This is all very upsetting." She looked away from him.

Ironside took her chin in his hand and said, "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Both of us better get some rest." He wheeled his chair in the direction of his bed.

"Can I help you get into bed, Robert?" she asked.

He looked back at her in surprise. "I don't expect you to do that. I can call Mark."

"If we are going to be together, don't you think I need to learn how to assist you? Or is Mark going to live with us forever?" Barbara asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Alright, but I warn you I'm not as light as a feather," Ironside said.

"And I am not as weak as a child either," she returned.

6.3

Jill Tyler came out of Smith's Family Grocery Store where she had just finished a double shift. She hated it when employees called in sick. She knew she would be asked to take the absent employee's place. The boss knew she never said no when asked. She had to learn how to say the word.

Jill had worked extremely hard after being released from prison. Chief Robert T. Ironside had been responsible for sending her to prison on charges of embezzlement. He was also the same man who showed up at her parole hearing and recommended her parole. His influence had been the major factor in winning over the parole board.

Upon being released Ironside was waiting to pick her up. He had arranged a place for her to stay and set her up with this job.

The man she had hated for sending her to prison became the same man she now loved and respected like an uncle. Ironside checked on her on a regular basis. He even had given her money when she ran low. She saw to it that he got every penny back. She strived to pay back his kindness with honesty and hard work. It was the only thing Ironside required in turn for taking an interest in her case. She really had to give him a call. She had not been out to dinner with him in some time. She would love to see him and buy him dinner, although she knew he would never let her pay since he had refused so far. She owed him so much, yet he rarely would even allow her to express her gratitude let alone anything else.

She walked to her car with calling Chief Ironside on her mind. As she arrived at the vehicle she reached in her purse and pulled out her keys. She placed the key in the vehicle and unlocked the door. Suddenly she felt a terrible pain in the back of her head and blacked out.

6.4

Ironside was on the phone. He was smiling when Barbara walked in. As soon as he noticed her he motioned for her to join him. "Here's your mother," he said as he handed the phone to Barbara.

She spoke with her daughters for a few minutes and returned to the main table after hanging up. "You know both of them love you very much. I think that will help them to adjust to what is ahead of them."

Ironside had not thought about becoming an instant father but that is what would happen if things worked out for Barbara and him. "You have done a fine job raising them. It will be hard for them but I will do my best to make it as easy as possible," Ironside offered.

Ironside turned his head toward the kitchen and shouted, "Mark, what's for breakfast?"

Mark poked his head out of the kitchenette and replied, "Eggs with one, and only one, slice of bacon."

"Eggs again?" his boss complained.

"The doctor said you gained five pounds since your last visit. He said to give you eggs for breakfast instead of pancakes with all that syrup. He also said to cut your intake of bourbon."

"You are not cutting my bourbon," Ironside growled. "And I want pancakes. It's my waistline."

"It's my back," Mark countered. He walked over and put scrambled eggs in front of his boss containing one slice of bacon. He also placed eggs in front of Barbara, only with two slices of bacon.

The door opened. Ed and Carl came through the door and walked down the ramp. "What's for breakfast?" Ed called out.

"Do you people ever eat before you come to work?" Ironside groused.

Ed headed for the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Carl. "Not if I can help it. I don't like to cook," he grinned. He looked down at the pan of scrambled eggs and complained, "Eggs again? Can't we have pancakes or waffles? Why so much eggs?"

Mark dished up the eggs for Carl and Ed and put them down in front of them. "The doctor says the chief needs to lose weight."

"So we all have to go on a diet?" Carl grumbled.

"When you people are finished eating my food and drinking my coffee, you don't suppose we might get some work done around here?" Ironside asked raising his voice.

The door opened and Officer Fran Belding walked in. "The one thing I like about being assigned to the chief is getting breakfast every morning." She headed into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. While dishing up some eggs she shouted, "Are you on a diet again, Chief?" How many pounds was he up, Mark?"

"Five," Mark answered.

"That means we should be able to have pancakes or waffles at the end of the week. You can knock those five pounds off by then, can't you, Chief?" she said as she took a seat at the table.

"Ha, the way he pours that bourbon down. What he loses with the eggs will be made up with downing more bourbon. Plan on eggs for at least a month," Mark said.

Ironside stared at his staff and shook his head as Barbara laughed at the banter between them.

Ironside decided his staff had had enough fun at his expense. "I called the hospital this morning." Everyone had his undivided attention.

"How's Eve?" Ed asked, concerned about his co-worker.

"About the same," Ironside said. "There's no change at this time."

"Well, at least she's not regressing," Carl said. "If she keeps holding her own she will start improving."

The phone rang. The phone was right beside Fran who picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office." She listened a moment and handed the phone to Ironside. "The man is asking for you."

Ironside punched the speaker button and hung up the receiver. "Ironside," he barked out.

"Hello, Chief. I am sorry I was unable to finish the job on Officer Whitfield."

Ironside motioned to Ed who walked swiftly to another phone and dialed. "There's a call that was just sent up to Chief Ironside. Trace it."

"Who are you and what is it you want?" Ironside said.

"You will know who I am when I am ready to let you know. Whitfield will have to wait for now. I just called to let you know another friend of yours just paid for the injustice you force on others. That's number five, Ironside. There will be many more until it is your turn." The phone went dead.

"Ed!" Ironside shouted.

"Sorry, Chief. He wasn't on long enough to trace the call," Ed responded.

"Chief, you don't suppose he dumped another body into Golden Gate Park?" Carl asked.

"Carl, give that subpoena to Fran. Fran, get a list of every name in every cemetery in and around San Francisco. Mark will help you. Start checking them for living relatives who may blame me for their presence in the cemetery. Don't bother with the ones who died long enough ago not to have any immediate relatives.

"Fran, call and have an APB put out on Vic Richards. Have him picked up for questioning if he is still in San Francisco," Ironside ordered.

Everyone was looking at Barbara who was looking down at her plate. Ironside turned to Barbara and softened his voice. "I would like you to stay here if you would. I have not yet arranged police protection for you." She nodded in agreement without looking up.

"Alright, everyone get going," Ironside barked. Ed moved behind his boss and pushed him up the ramp. Carl followed them out the door.

Fran stepped to the phone and dialed. "Jerry, it's Fran. I am assigned to Chief Ironside. I need an APB on Vic Richards." Fran gave him the information necessary and hung up.

The door opened up and a uniformed police officer entered the office. "Officer Belding, Chief Ironside assigned me to accompany you today."

Fran looked back at Mark in confusion. "The chief doesn't want any of us out alone until we catch this guy," Mark explained.

"Because of what happened to Eve Whitfield?" Fran asked.

"He isn't going to take any chance that you end up in the hospital in the bed next to her," Mark said. "Anyone close to the chief is in danger."

"Alright, patrolman. Let's get going," Fran said as she headed for the door.

Barbara watched as Fran left with the police officer. She glanced back at Mark. He was clearing the table and carrying dishes to the kitchen. Barbara started helping him. She walked into the kitchen with a handful of dishes. She set them down in the sink as she watched Mark. "You don't approve of me, do you, Mark?" she asked.

Mark hesitated and then said, "I don't disapprove of you, Barbara. Anyway it is not my place to approve or disapprove of you."

"Then what is it? You are almost distant with me whenever Robert is not around," she observed.

"Barbara, the chief means a lot to me…to all of us. We don't want to see him hurt. I live here with him and know better than anyone the pain he has endured losing you not once but twice. I am not sure he can recover from a third time," Mark said candidly.

"I have no intentions of hurting him. I am ending my marriage to be with him. Believe me Mark; I only want to make him happy."

"All of us who work for the chief are for anything that makes him happy. Right now I am seeing mixed emotions in him," Mark said.

"About me?" Barbara asked.

"About where this is going," Mark said. "I don't think he is sure you will stay with him."

"What would make him think that? I have told him I want to be with him. Are you telling me he doesn't believe me?" she asked.

"No, I did not say that. It's nothing he has said. It's the vibes I get from him. I think he is worried he will lose you again. Barbara, he loves you but so far it has only brought him pain. If you are serious about staying and making a life with the chief then there isn't one of us that will not be happy for both of you. We just don't want him hurt again, that's all," Mark finished.

"Mark, I assure you I love Robert and intend to spend the rest of my life with him. You can quit worrying about him because I intend to take care of him," she said.

"Alright, Barbara. That is all we want to hear," Mark said.

6.5

Ironside had ordered over a dozen police officers to search Golden Gate Park. It had been over an hour and no one had located a body. Ed came back to Chief Ironside's van. "Chief, how long do you want to keep us out here? We have not found a thing. Maybe he didn't dump the body here."

"The body is here somewhere, Ed," Ironside said. "He is flaunting the fact that we have police watching Golden Gate Park and he is still able to drop the body here anyway without being detected. No, Ed. The body is here. Keep looking."

Ed shook his head and left Ironside's van.

Using the van's mobile phone, Ironside dialed the hospital. "Intensive care please," Ironside said. He waited a moment and the nurses station came on the line. "This is Chief Robert Ironside. I am inquiring about the condition of Officer Eve Whitfield."

"Hello, Chief. Her condition has not changed. It will take a few days before we will see much of a change but you can call as often as you would like," the nurse said.

"Has anyone inquired about her and did you take down their names as I asked?" Ironside asked her.

"Why yes, of course. Let's see. Here it is. The people who have called are you of course and Sgt. Ed Brown, Lt. Carl Reese, Mark Sanger, Barbara Jones, Commissioner Dennis Randall, both of Eve's parents and one call where the gentleman refused to give his name," she told him.

"And did your staff withhold information to him as I requested?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, Chief. You told us not to answer questions to anyone except the people you authorized. Every one of the other people was on your list as authorized."

"Alright, thank you. I will check with you later," Ironside said as he hung up the phone.

Suddenly there was a large commotion going on. Police were running toward a storage shed. Ironside watched, impatiently waiting for word of what was going on. He resisted the temptation of calling Ed or Carl knowing they would come back to the van as soon as one of them got the chance. He looked outside. There was Ed, heading toward the van.

Ed opened the door of the van. "You were right, Chief. Carl found the body. It was put in the storage shed. Chief, it's a woman."

Ironside saw in Ed's face he had not told him everything. "What is it, Ed?"

"Chief, I recognized the woman. It's Jill Tyler," Ed informed him.

Ironside looked at his sergeant. "Jill. She had been doing so well," he said, clearly upset. He had taken a liking to Jill. She had been a mixed-up kid who got into some serious trouble. She responded well to his interest and help. "He kept his promise. He killed a San Francisco citizen but more than that he picked someone connected to me."

"How could he know about her connection to you?" Ed asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 7**

7.1

Chief Robert Ironside arrived at the hospital after leaving the scene of the fifth Moonlight murder. Ed Brown wheeled him to the intensive care unit. "I would like to see Officer Eve Whitfield," he told the nurse over the intensive care wall phone. After identifying himself the nurse agreed to come to the door and let him in.

Ironside waited impatiently for Nurse Edith Robinson. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened. She smiled at Ironside. "Chief Ironside?"

"Yes," he replied.

"You may come in, sir, but we request you do not stay any longer then about fifteen minutes." She turned and held the door so Ironside could wheel himself through the door.

Chief Ironside motioned for Ed to follow him. When Nurse Robinson noticed Brown following the two of them in, she stopped. "We only allow one visitor at a time, Chief Ironside."

Ironside was in no mood to have things any other way than his own. "Sgt. Brown is assigned to protect me. I am not allowed to be without him."

Looking down at the man in the wheelchair she decided not to argue with him. After all he was in a wheelchair. "Alright, sir. Your sergeant may accompany you in." She led Ironside and Ed Brown to Eve Whitfield's bedside.

Two uniformed officers stood slightly straighter when they noticed Chief Ironside approaching. "Hello, Chief," one of the officers greeted him and he nodded to Sgt. Brown.

Ironside nodded in acknowledgement. "Excuse us for a few minutes, officers." Both of them turned and retreated a few feet away. Ironside wheeled as close to Eve's bed as his chair would allow. He took Eve's hand in his. With the other one he reached up and ran his fingers up and down the side of her face. "This is a hell of a way to get time off, Officer Whitfield. Next time just ask me."

Ed smiled as he watched the tender side of his boss that most people never got to see. To most people he appeared gruff and boisterous. Ed knew beneath that rough, tough, gruff exterior laid a tender heart especially where Eve Whitfield was concerned.

After sitting with Eve and talking to her in a soft-spoken voice, Ironside wheeled away from his pretty police detective but not before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

7.2

While Chief Ironside and Ed Brown were visiting Eve at the hospital, Lt. Carl Reese entered through the door of the coroner's lab. "Hey, Jonesy, how's it going?"

Jonesy looked up at Carl. "You don't suppose you boys could stop these crimes before they happen? When are you going to catch this lunatic?"

"You are welcome to ask the chief that question my friend." Carl knew invoking the chief's name would end this line of conversation.

"No, thank you. Not even on his best day." Jonesy laughed.

Carl sat down in a chair beside him. "Talk to me, Jonesy. What did you find out?"

Jonesy picked up the lab report. "She died of a knife to the heart."

Rolling his eyes Carl said, "Really? Tell me something I don't know."

Somewhat irritated by Carl, Jonesy spoke with a snip to his voice. "Well how about this? There were traces of heroin found on the knife at the point of entry."

"Heroin?" Carl sat up a bit straighter. This was new. None of the other bodies showed any traces of heroin. "What about granite?"

"Not that I found. There were traces of cardboard but that would not be unusual since he rammed the knife through a cardboard moon." Jonesy got up and walked over to the counter. He brought back a cardboard moon covered in dry blood. "One other thing I believe you will find interesting. The sadistic monster carved three letters between the neck and her chest."

Carl perked up, noting that this was also new. "What letters?"

"R T I. I bet that will ring a bell," Jonesy surmised.

"He's taunting the chief. That's his initials."

In total agreement with Carl, Jonesy nodded his head affirmatively. "That's what I figured. Why is it every kook in the city of San Francisco decides to match wits with Ironside? If they knew his track record of putting those that do that behind bars they would not even think of trying."

Carl shook his head. "That's the problem. They do know. It is part of the attraction for them. They want to be the one that beats a modern-day Sherlock Holmes. The chief is so well known for his deductive ability that it is exactly what they consider him."

"Everyone that has tried that is now residing behind bars," Jonesy noted. "Hell, everyone around him is scared of the chief and we are on the same side. If I were a criminal he's the last one I would want to deal with."

Carl laughed. "Just keep that in mind and I will never have to worry about you becoming a criminal. You didn't find anything else noteworthy then?"

Shaking his head Jonesy looked at Carl. "Nothing other than this is the first time he has killed a woman."

"And a friend of the chief's as well," Carl revealed.

Jonesy looked up in surprise. "Eve and now this woman. I would not want to be in this guy's shoes because Ironside will find him."

Carl got up and headed toward the door. "Get that report to the chief right away."

"You can count on it. He is never pleasant to deal with when he wants something yesterday," Jonesy said.

As Carl opened the door and walked out he shouted over his shoulder, "He wants everything yesterday."

7.3

Officer Fran Belding collected the last list of cemetery residents. "You drive. I want to start going over these lists." The young officer got in the driver's seat, started the vehicle and pulled out of the cemetery. Fran started going through the lists. There were thousands of names on these lists. The chief wanted answers fast. This was going to take time to match these names up with possible suspects. She was not looking forward to doing this with Ironside in the office. He was never patient when he wanted something.

Fran pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the chief's office.

"Ironside," the chief barked out.

"Hi, Chief. I just picked up the final list. There are thousands of names on these lists, Chief," she told him. "It is going to take some time to check these out."

"You can't do it from inside that car, Officer Belding. I suggest you return to the office." Ironside hung up the phone.

Fran smiled. Now that was the Ironside she knew.

"Officer Belding," the police officer said, "the car behind us has been back there for some time now."

Fran looked out the rear window. It was impossible to tell what kind of car it was. She could only tell that the color was blue. "Slow down and force it to pass us."

Patrolman Davy Noble put his foot on the brake and slowed the vehicle as instructed. Whoever was behind them slowed his vehicle as well keeping the same distance between them.

Fran looked out the rear window again. "Maintain this speed. Let's see if he gets impatient and passes." She adjusted the mirror on the passenger side of the car and continued to watch the vehicle behind them.

"I don't like this, Officer Belding. At this speed anyone would pass us and go about their business. Don't you think we should call this in and have a patrol car sent out to back us up?" Patrolman Noble asked with concern. He had been assigned to Belding by Ironside. The last thing he wanted was anything to happen while he was with her. Ironside would have his hide.

"And tell them what? That there is a car behind us on a country road? We would get laughed off the force." Fran did not like it any better than he did but maybe he was right. Better to be safe than sorry. She pulled her cell phone out once again and dialed the chief again.

"Ironside," said the gruff voice.

"Chief, I don't know if this is a problem but there is a blue car following us on the road. I had Patrolman Noble slow down and he has slowed as well keeping the same distance from us. It's probably nothing but I just thought maybe…"

"Give me your location. I am sending Ed," Ironside ordered his officer.

Fran gave her boss their location and heard Ironside tell Sgt. Brown to move.

"Fran, keep your distance from that vehicle. Don't take any chances. That's an order. Ed's on his way."

The line went dead. Fran looked at her cell phone and saw that it had lost its signal. Now she really didn't like this. She could not communicate with the chief. "Davy, check your phone and see if you have a signal."

Patrolman Davy Noble pulled out his cell phone and checked for a signal. He shook his head. "Nothing. I don't think there are any towers around here."

Fran glanced back again. "This is not going to help the chief's argument that mobile phones should never have been taken out of unmarked cars just to save money." She saw the vehicle behind them starting to speed up. It slammed into the back of them. "Well there's no doubt about him now. Speed up, Davy. Keep the distance between us."

Davy sped up the vehicle, putting some distance between them. It did not last for long as the car behind them again began to close on them. Davy again picked up speed only to have the distance between them close by the acceleration of the vehicle behind.

Suddenly a burst of speed sent the vehicle speeding out and around beside them. Their tormentor rammed the side of their car. Davy struggled to keep the car on the road. "Call the chief. Tell him we need help fast."

After looking at her cell phone she shouted, "I still have no signal."

The vehicle rammed them again. Davy regained control just before they were headed off the road. He again pressed the accelerator to try and put some distance between them and whoever was trying to kill them.

Fran pulled out her service revolver and shouted, "Roll down the window." Davy did as he was instructed. Fran shot past him into the vehicle, shattering the window. The driver of the car rammed into them again with such a force that Davy lost control of the car.

Slamming on the brakes he attempted to slow the car. He turned the wheel and the car did a one-eighty now headed in the opposite direction. He floored the accelerator when they heard a gunshot. The back tire was shot out beneath them. Davy tried to slow down and control the car but it was as if the car had a mind of its own. It answered Davy's attempt to slow it but refused to stay on the road. It ran off the road toward a tree. Patrolman Noble continued to slow the vehicle and tried to change its direction gradually to avoid from tipping it.

"We are not going to make it, Davy. Turn the wheel now!" Fran yelled.

Noble turned the wheel sharply just before the car would have crashed into the tree. The car tipped and turned over three times before coming to a complete stop upside down. Both Davy Noble and Fran Belding were unconscious.

The Moonlight killer pulled his vehicle off the road and coasted over to the overturned car. He got out and went to the back of his car, opening the trunk. Removing a butcher knife and a cardboard moon along with a plastic bag of heroin, he headed for the car. The woman worked with Ironside. She would be his next victim. She was trapped in the vehicle but the other police officer had been thrown out. In the distance he could hear police sirens. Damn! He did not have time to get to her. The Moonlight killer walked over to Patrolman Noble. He inserted a cardboard moon over the butcher knife, dipped it into the bag of heroin and rammed the knife into the heart of the unconscious police officer. Using the knife he ripped open his shirt and carved Chief Robert T. Ironside's initials under his neck, above his chest. He then stabbed the knife back into the man's chest. He got back in his car and drove away.

7.4

Lt. Carl Reese opened the door to Ironside's office and came down the ramp. Ironside was barking orders in a voice loud enough to raise the roof. Carl walked over to Mark. "What's going on?"

"Fran and Patrolman Noble were forced off the road. They just found Fran's car upside down. Miraculously she only suffered some cuts and bruises. They had to cut her out of the vehicle," Mark replied. "It was the Moonlight killer."

"Since when is he running people off the road?" This just did not make sense to Carl.

"He did this time," Mark said.

Carl could not believe this. "How do they know it was the Moonlight killer then?"

"Noble was thrown from the vehicle. He was murdered. It was the Moonlight killer alright," Mark confirmed. "The only thing that saved Fran was probably the sirens and the fact that he could not get to her easily."

Mark and Carl sat down at the table with Ironside who had just slammed the phone down with such force he broke the receiver.

"Ed's at the scene. Fran has been taken to the hospital. Carl, I want to know how this man seems to know where we are all the time. He can only be getting that information from this station. Find out!" Ironside growled. "Mark, take me to the hospital."

"Robert," Barbara called out, "can I come with you?"

"You're not staying in this office alone. Let's go," Ironside shouted.

7.5

Mark wheeled Ironside into emergency as Barbara followed behind. Chief Ironside headed directly to the desk. The same nurse was at the desk that had been there when Eve was brought in. "One of my officers was just brought in, Fran Belding."

Donna looked at Ironside and became flustered. After she regained her composure she said, "She is being treated right now, Chief Ironside. The doctor will be out in a few minutes. If you would like to have a seat over…" She turned red with embarrassment. "I am sorry, Chief. I did not mean…well you know…you are already seated…I did not…"

"It's alright. Please just find out how my officer is doing," Ironside said.

The door to the treatment room opened and Dr. Billy Harrison walked through. "Chief, I would appreciate if you and your staff would stop bringing us business."

Ironside was in no mood for anything but a report on Fran Belding's condition. "Billy, how's Fran?"

"A lot better than the last officer of yours that came in here. Some cuts and bruises but that is about it. From what I heard of the condition of her car and the police officer who was with her, she could not have been more fortunate." Dr. Harrison opened the door that led to access to the treatment rooms. "Follow me, Chief."

Mark pushed Ironside through the door. Barbara kept up with them as they all headed down the hall. When they arrived at Fran's treatment room Ironside pulled back the curtain. Fran was sitting on the bed. When she turned and saw Ironside she got off the bed and went to him. She bent down and Ironside took her in his arms. "It's alright, Fran. You're safe now." He spoke in a near whisper.

"I watched him murder Davy. There was nothing I could do. I could not stop him." She began to cry.

Ironside held her tightly as she sobbed against his chest allowing her to let out the frustration, helplessness and pain she was feeling. After a few minutes Fran pulled away from Ironside.

"Chief, we have to find this monster," Fran demanded.

Ironside took hold of her hand. "Did you see him?"

"I think I was only knocked out for a minute or two. When I came to the vehicle was upside down and I was on my back with my head toward him and Davy. In order to see them I had to tip my head backwards and look at them upside down. I could not see above his waist. He had on jeans and boots, cowboy boots I think. Yes, they were cowboy boots with steel toes. After he killed Davy he walked back to his car. He was a tall man, dark hair, broad shoulders. I never saw his face because the driver's door was on my side."

"What about the car, Fran? What make, model was it?" Ironside inquired.

"It was a blue Ford…yes, I saw the Ford emblem on the back as it pulled away. I could not see enough of it to know what the model was." Fran sat down in a chair beside her boss.

"Not even when it was ramming your car? Could you tell what model it was then? Did you get a glimpse of the driver at all?" Ironside asked.

Fran rubbed her temples. "It all happened so fast. I'm sorry, Chief. I am sorry I let you down. I just don't know."

Ironside squeezed her hand. "You didn't let me down."

The curtain was pulled back and Dr. Billy Harrison walked in. "Well, there is no concussion, no broken bones. I am going to release you. Get a good night's sleep and you should be as good as new. And Chief, try and keep your people out of here, will you?" Harrison shook Ironside's hand and left.

"I want you to go home and get some rest. I am assigning police protection. There will be two cars outside your apartment with four cops. Stay home tomorrow. Now get dressed. We'll wait for you outside. I'll take you home." Ironside turned his chair and wheeled toward the curtain.

"Chief," Fran called to him.

"Yes," Ironside answered.

"I don't want to stay home tomorrow. I want to help you catch this creep," Fran pleaded with her boss.

"Alright, but only if you're up to it. We'll wait outside." Ironside wheeled out.

7.6

He lay on the bed watching the news. There he was again! He made the news. This time they called him by name…the Moonlight Killer. Oh boy! Finally, the public would start to panic. He needed a panic. That would pressure Ironside. Then Ironside would make mistakes. Too bad he did not get to Ironside's female cop. Ironside had a soft spot for the women who worked for him. That would have been a bigger blow to him than the patrol cop.

He could still get to her when he wanted to. All he had to do was call the station and talk to his buddy. He had been a constant source of information. He knew what was going on at the station and what Ironside was doing. His policewoman had gotten the list of cemetery residence. It would take him a while but he would discover his identity. He wanted him to. He wanted him to sweat. He wanted him to know he was not dealing with an ordinary criminal. He wanted him to know that the Moonlight Killer understood how police worked. Oh, this was so much fun watching Ironside suffer with every killing. He would not wait long for the next one.

7.7

Robert Ironside was reading the lab report on Jill's murder. She had her whole life ahead of her. He was going to talk her into going back to school. She could have made something of herself. She was such a bright girl. Now she would never go to school, work at the grocery or visit him either. And this latest killing was meant to be Fran.

He had to know this man. There was someone back there in his past who was taking revenge on him for the death of somebody…but who? The cemeteries had to be the key. The killer so far had been one step ahead of him. But the answer was right here in this station. Somehow the killer was getting information about the whereabouts of him and his staff members. It had to be someone who knew one of the cops in the building feeding him, probably unknowingly, information.

Barbara came up behind him. "Bob, it is two thirty in the morning. You need to get some sleep."

Ironside took her hand. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"I couldn't sleep." Barbara squeezed his hand in return.

"Barbara, I do not want you to go back to the motel. I want you just to remain here until this is over. I want you near so I know you are safe. I am going to have Ed or Carl take you over to the hotel so you can check out." Ironside kissed the back of her hand.

"Alright Robert, I'll stay here with you but aren't you worried about the talk that is going to cause downstairs?" Barbara smiled.

"No. They would not dare say anything to me." He returned her smile and changed the subject. "I have not forgotten about Vic. I am going to have a couple things checked out tomorrow."

"I am not complaining. You had your hands full today," Barbara said quietly. "Now I want you to get into bed and get some rest. Don't argue with me. You might as well learn when you lost an argument before it starts."

Ironside leaned in and kissed her. When he backed away he said, "I am too tired to argue but I warn you I never lose arguments, just ask Ed, Mark, and Eve."

She planted a light kiss on his forehead. "That's because you can intimidate them. You can't me. Now get into bed, Robert."

7.8

Eve moaned and turned her head. Why could she not open her eyes? They felt so heavy. Where was she? Suddenly the world came into focus. She was so sleepy. She could not keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep.

10


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight in San Francisco

Chapter 8

8.1

The next day was completely unproductive. Ironside sat looking out the window with a glass of bourbon in his hand. It was two o'clock in the morning and both Mark and Barbara were asleep. Although he would have loved to have Barbara sitting with him while he ran this case through his mind, he would not disturb her. Most people needed more sleep than he did or at least more sleep then he allowed himself to get.

Why had this killer been able to elude him so far? He knew the clues were in front of him but something was missing. He had to find it and soon. Ironside was worried about his staff. The killer seemed intent on killing one of them to break him. The man had no idea what that would actually do to the tough detective. _Break me_, thought Ironside, _it would only serve to enrage me_. And Robert T. Ironside was the exception. Unlike other people he could think straight when he was enraged. No, this man simply did not know Ironside as well as he seemed to think.

He wheeled himself back to the table and began looking through the lists of names of the people buried in the local cemeteries. Occasionally a name would pop out at him but after checking the files in the office he would find that either it had no connection to the case or further checking would have to be done. Fran would be coming into work in the morning. He would put her on those.

Ironside was upset with himself for not paying more attention to finding Vic Richards. He knew Barbara had understood with all that had transpired in the last few days, but he wanted very much to find Vic so that Barbara could have closure on her marriage. For both Vic's and Barbara's sake he hoped that he would find him alive. But with each passing day he was beginning to think that would not happen. There had been no trace of him since he disappeared from the hotel. Granted, Ironside had not had much time to devote to locating him but there had to be an explanation as to why he had not been in touch with Barbara. Even if he sensed the end of their marriage and chose to avoid her, he would not cut off contact with the girls. Vic loved those girls. When the older one had been kidnapped. Vic had known it was taking a major chance allowing Ironside to come back into Barbara's life, if only for what he hoped would be for a short time. Vic had been lucky…if Ironside could really call it luck, that Barbara had lost her memory of him in the fall.

He had not expected to ever see Barbara again but now that he had he did not want to lose her for a third time. No, he simply had to find Vic, preferably alive but he had to find him regardless. If he was to start a new life with Barbara that obstacle had to be removed. Life for him as well as Barbara and her girls would change drastically. They would have to move to San Francisco. It would mean moving out of the office and finding a place for his new family. His office/residence would become just his office.

He would have to help Mark as it would be just as big an adjustment for him. Mark had become much more than just an aide. He had become one of Ironside's closest friends. The bond between them was as strong as one two men could get. He knew Mark would handle it just fine. He was a strong-willed, fine young man. It would probably bother Ironside more than Mark. It would not however affect the friendship between the two men. Ironside would see to that.

The chief felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Barbara standing behind him. "Now I know I did not wake you. I have not made a sound," he said softly as he kissed her hand.

She laughed, "Your voice didn't but one could hear you thinking all the way to New York."

He turned his chair and Barbara sat down in his lap. "Are you going to sit up half the night all the time? Will I have to tie you into bed nightly?"

Ironside smiled. "Even that would not keep my mind from thinking about a case." He hesitated and then said, "We are going to have to find a place for us to live in. We certainly cannot live here with the girls and Mark."

Barbara put her finger to his lips. "All in good time, my love. Right now you have a case to solve. We need to put this behind us so we can look to the future."

"There will always be a case, you know," Ironside said.

"I know that and I will be able to deal with it. But I won't have a missing husband to deal with," she said.

"You will have a husband to deal with. You don't think I am going to allow you to live in sin, do you?" he said with a smirk.

She smiled back at him. "So this is how you propose?" She tried to mock shock but failed as she could not keep the giggle out of her voice.

"Well getting down on one knee would present a problem under the circumstances," he said with a grin.

Barbara laughed out loud. "I can see life with you will never be dull."

"I'm a lot of things but dull is not one of them." He grinned again.

The phone rang. Ironside reached over Barbara and picked up the receiver. "Ironside."

"Hello, Chief. Did you like my latest masterpiece?" the voice asked.

Ironside reached over and pressed the record button on the machine. "That officer you murdered had a wife and four kids."

"More blood on your hands, Chief," he said.

"No, you are the one doing the killing. You can hide behind blaming me but it is you stabbing those people to death. You're careless, aren't you? You missed Officer Belding and you won't get a second chance. You didn't even scare her off. She wants to come back tomorrow to help find you. You are not…"

"Stop stalling, Chief. I will not be on here long enough for you to trace the call. I just called to say the man you are looking for is alive, but I will not guarantee how much longer that will be the case. It's time for your next lesson. Body number seven coming up. Sleep tight, Chief. And tell your girlfriend I am coming for her, too." The phone went dead.

Ironside dialed and called downstairs. "Milt, the call that just came in. Did you trace it?"

"Yea, Chief, but he was not on long enough to get his location," Milt said.

"Alright, Milt, thanks." Ironside hung up the phone.

"That was him, wasn't it?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Ironside said. "I think we can be pretty sure Vic ran into him. He's alive, Barbara, but we have got to find him and fast.

8.2

Ironside sat at the breakfast table with his staff. Mark had prepared a breakfast of eggs and sausages. Fran was late. Carl and Ed had arrived early. Both men were looking at cemetery lists trying to spark a memory of someone who might be performing these grisly crimes.

The door opened and Fran came down the ramp. She looked as though she had not slept much. She was supporting dark circles under her eyes.

Ironside looked at his obviously tired officer and barked, "Officer Belding, are you able to work or should I send you home for some rest?" He knew she wanted to help but he could just as easily send her home for her own good. He quite often overworked Ed but Ironside was more protective of his female staff.

"I am fine, Chief. I admit I did not sleep well but I want to help." She sat down beside her boss, hoping he would not send her home.

He looked into her eyes and saw something there…determination, sheer raw determination. No, he was not going to bench an officer who wanted the killer as much as he did. He softened his voice. "Alright Fran, have some breakfast and then we will all get to work."

Mark put breakfast down in front of everyone. "Coffee would be nice!" shouted the chief.

"It's coming and I am not deaf," Mark shouted back equally as loud. He brought the coffee pot over and poured Ironside a cup of coffee.

Ironside took a sip of coffee and made a face. "Is Eve the only one around here that can make a decent cup of coffee?" he groused.

No one said anything. They knew the pretty police officer was on the boss's mind. She was still in the drug-induced coma and Ironside was getting anxious. He wanted to talk to her. Only then would his mind be eased that she was going to be alright.

The door burst open and Commissioner Randall came down the ramp. "Mark! The commissioner looks hungry," Ironside yelled.

Mark just shook his head. He would think he would have gotten used to his loud, boisterous boss by now. He dished up another plate of eggs and sausages and placed it in front of the commissioner. Mark went back to the kitchen and brought the commissioner a cup and poured from the pot that was now sitting on the table.

"Bob, I thought we were going to withhold the name Moonlight Killer out of press releases. How did they get hold of it?" Randall asked.

"Dennis, this building is full of people. Do you really want me to hold an investigation to find out who the blabbermouth was?" Ironside grumbled with irritation.

"My, we are in a bad mood this morning, aren't we?" Randall said with an innocence that only served to irritate Ironside more. Hidden smiles were shared around the table. Everyone knew better than to laugh when the boss was in a sour mood.

"At the risk of making your mood worse…if that is actually possible, I would like to know where we stand with this case. The phones are ringing off the hook this morning with concerned citizens, not to mention the mayor and several members of the city council," Randall continued, risking the wrath of the man who was supposed to be his subordinate.

Ironside brought Randall up to date including the phone call he had received the night before. That came as news to the others as well since the chief had intended on briefing them after breakfast. Randall listened intently to his top detective and friend. He could see this case had taken a toll on Chief Ironside. He knew him well enough to know the one kind of criminal Ironside hated more than any other was a serial killer. Working to find a criminal was one thing but having to worry about everyone in the entire city being the next victim was something Ironside took personally. He considered this his city and anyone who attacked a member of it was attacking him.

"So what does this all mean, Bob? Are we any closer to finding this maniac?" Randall inquired.

"Dennis, we are doing everything we can. The cemetery lists you see around the table will contain a name of someone the killer thinks I am responsible for putting there. As soon as we get that person's identity we will find ourselves a killer," Ironside told his boss.

Dennis Randall looked around the table at everyone who was going through the lists that were everywhere. "Why, there must be hundreds of names on those lists," he observed.

Without looking up from his list Ed Brown said, "Thousands."

"That could take weeks," Randall complained.

"Months," Carl Reese added.

"Bob, there must be another way. We are soon going to have a full-scale panic on our hands in this city. I have the city council giving me lists of people they want protected to keep them from becoming victims," Randall warned.

"Look on the bright side, Dennis," Ironside said.

"What bright side?" he asked skeptically.

Ironside lifted one of the lists and pointed it at Randall. "These lists contain not one single person you will have to protect from becoming a victim."

"Very funny Bob," an irritated commissioner replied as he watched the smiles spreading across the faces of Ironside's staff.

The phone rang. Mark was the one closest to a phone. He got up and answered, "Chief Ironside's office. Just a moment, he's right here. Chief."

Ironside backed his wheelchair away from the table and took the receiver from Mark. "Ironside," he said in his usual gruff voice. He listened for a moment and said, "Thank you, nurse. I will be down to see her." He slammed the phone in the receiver.

Everyone in the room was looking at the chief, waiting for what they knew was a report on Eve. Ironside turned to his staff and the commissioner. "Eve's out of danger. In fact she is awake."

A collective sigh of relief was breathed by all. It was the news they all had been hoping and waiting for. "I am going to the hospital to see Eve. Mark, you are coming with me. Ed, you and Carl get out and check that piece of property. We need to know if the killer is the one posing as the owner. Be careful in case it is where he is hiding out. Take a couple unmarked cars with you. Fran, stick with those lists. I know it is harder for you since you have not been working in this office except when I have requested you. Try and tie one of those names with a current or past case. Barbara, stay here with Fran. Dennis, send up a couple officers to keep an eye on these ladies for me, will you please?"

"Alright, Bob," Randall replied.

The phone rang. Ironside grabbed it. "Ironside." As he listened, a frown become apparent on his face. "Jimmy, get a team over to Golden Gate Park right away. We'll join you there." He slammed down the phone.

"What's going on, Bob?" Randall asked.

"Change of plans. Mark, stay here and help Fran. Ed, you and Carl come with me. Jimmy said one of his detectives in homicide did not report back in this morning at shift change time. He just got a call telling him his officer could be found in Golden Gate Park."

8.3

Ed pulled the chief's van into Golden Gate Park. It was already crawling with police. As soon as Ironside's van was noticed the officers started directing the van toward them. Ed followed the officers. When he reached them he rolled the window down.

One of the police officers approached the van. "Chief, the body is straight ahead, Sgt. Conner Ashcroft's body. It was the Moonlight Killer alright. Same MO as all the others."

Ed pulled the van forward. When they reached the army of police he pulled the van to a stop. Before he had the vehicle stopped Ironside was already in the lift and being lowered to the ground.

Ed, Carl and Chief Ironside headed to the body. Lying on the ground was Sgt. Connor Ashcroft. Protruding from his chest was the same butcher knife that had been found in all the other victims. The only difference was underneath the cardboard moon was money, hundred-dollar bills.

"Where was this officer supposed to be last night?" Ironside asked.

"Right here in Golden Gate Park. He was one of three cops who were watching the park in case the Moonlight Killer showed up with a body," Carl said.

"Then he was killed here," Ironside said. "The killer must have surprised him. Was he hit on the back of the head?"

"Yes, he was, quite hard as a matter of fact. Chief, I think this time he might have been dead when the killer jammed the knife into him. The whole side of his scull is caved in," Ed said.

Ironside reached down and turned the dead officer's head. Sure enough his scull had been caved. "Is there anything around here that could have been used that would cause this kind of damage?"

The police officers that were on the scene indicated they could not find anything. Ironside scanned the area and settled upon a large rock that was under a bench. He wheeled over to it. It appeared to have a red substance on it. "Ed, get over here."

Ed walked quickly over to Ironside. Carl joined him. "That rock under that bench, pull it out and don't leave any prints on it," Ironside ordered.

Ed pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He got down on his hands and knees, reached under the bench and pulled the rock out. When he turned it over it became apparent it was covered in blood. He showed it to Chief Ironside. "Looks like this is what he used, Chief."

Ironside glanced back at the body. "Bring that with you and follow me." He wheeled back to the body. "Turn his head." One of the officers reached down and did as Ironside asked. Ironside looked from the officer's head then to the rock. "No, he did not use this rock. Look at the head wound. He was hit with something much smaller. Look at these indentations. They are circular and small in size. The killer hit him repeatedly with something smaller than this rock. But why cover the rock in blood and try to conceal it under that bench?"

Ironside wheeled back to the bench. He looked as far underneath the bench as it would allow. "Ed, Carl, move this bench out of the way."

Ed and Carl each took an end of the bench and lifted it. They moved it several feet away and returned. Ed bent down as Carl looked on. He felt the ground.

"That has been dug up recently," Ironside observed. "Get a shovel over here," he shouted. One of the officers brought over a shovel and handed it to Carl. He looked back at Ironside who nodded toward the spot and said, "Dig."

Carl looked at Ed. "Why couldn't they have given the shovel to you?"

"Just lucky I guess." Ed grinned.

"We don't have all day, gentlemen," Ironside boomed.

One of the officers came over with another shovel and handed it to Ed. Carl was grinning from ear to ear.

"Today, Sergeant!" Ironside yelled.

Ed shook his head and started digging. For the next ten minutes Ed and Carl dug into the ground deeper and deeper. Nothing was coming up but dirt. "Chief, there is nothing here," Carl complained.

"Keep digging," Ironside barked. He looked back at the body and settled his eyes on the hundred-dollar bills that were stabbed into the body of Sgt. Connor Ashcroft. _There is something there,_ Ironside thought. _Money. That is what is there. Lots of money._ He was sure of it.

Ed rammed the shovel down in the growing hole and thump! It stopped. "Chief, I think we just hit something." He and Carl concentrated on the area where Ed had hit something solid. Within a matter of minutes they were pulling up a large box. Carl got down and dragged the box out of its resting place.

"Bring that over here," Ironside ordered.

Carl walked over to Chief Ironside with the box in hand. Ironside took it. He tried opening the box but it was locked. "Get something to pry this open with."

A police officer reached into one of the patrol cars and brought out a crowbar. He handed it to Carl who proceeded to force the box open. When the lid opened, money fell to the ground. Ironside had been right. The box was full of money.

8.4

Ed pulled the van into the hospital parking lot and parked in a handicapped parking spot. Ironside was coming down in the lift when Ed got out and walked around the van. He dropped in behind the chief's wheelchair and pushed his boss into the hospital.

Ed and Ironside wheeled down the hall of the fourth floor. Eve had been moved to a private room. When they arrived at her room two uniformed police officers greeted the chief with a nod. Ed opened the door and Ironside pulled his wheelchair through the door.

When Eve saw the chief enter her room relief rushed over her. Chief Ironside always made her feel safe and secure. Her love for her friend and boss was strong. She knew the chief had taken a personal interest in her career and life from the time they met. She reached out her hand.

Ironside wheeled directly over to her bedside, took her hand and kissed it. "You gave us quite a scare, young lady."

Eve smiled at her boss. "Sorry, Chief. I did not mean to." She looked into the deep blue eyes of her boss that seem to be more watery than usual. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you are here."

Ironside returned her smile. "So am I." He held her hand in his and squeezed gently. "I guess I don't have to bust you to traffic control after all."

Eve looked at him a bit confused. "What?"

He smiled again. "Never mind. It's not important. Eve, who attacked you?"

Eve's eyes began to tear. "I can't remember. Chief, I know I knew him. I remember looking into his face and I knew him. I just don't understand. I can't remember his face. I have tried, Chief. I have thought about nothing else. I just can't remember."

Ironside patted her arm. "Don't worry about it. It will come back to you. You have been through hell. It's not a wonder you don't remember. Just rest. That's an order, Miss Whitfield."

Eve noticed Ed standing back by the door, "Ed!"

Ed walked to the other side of her bed and took her other hand. A bit choked up he said, "You need to get back to the office. The chief has not done anything but complain about the coffee. You're the only one that can make it to satisfy him."

"The secret is in the pot," Eve revealed. "Don't wash it. He likes the coffee brewed in the dirty pot. Says it gives it flavor."

Ed smiled. "So that's it, huh?"

Eve looked back and forth between Ed and the chief. "What's happening with the case? Do we have the man in custody yet?"

Ed opened his mouth to say something but Ironside interrupted him. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Ed, excuse us, will you please?"

After Ed left, Eve looked into Ironside's eyes. "What is it, Chief?"

"I almost lost you. The last time you were shot I gave you the choice of me not signing the paper to allow you to come back to work…"

"Don't you start that, Robert T. Ironside. I went to the police academy and earned my way to this job. I work for the best detective in the police department and that is where I am going to return when I get out of here."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Ironside said quietly.

"Chief, don't you think that Ed, Mark and I feel the same way about you. Don't you think there have been times when we were worried sick about you? Remember the time I visited you in the hospital the night before your operation that we hoped would make you walk again?" Eve reminded him.

Ironside knew where this was going. "Yes," he said.

"I got all emotional and instead of me being there for you, you comforted me. And then you said _now that's enough. _ Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Ironside said.

She squeezed his hand and then reached and placed her hand on his cheek. "Well…that's enough."

Ironside smiled. "Alright, Miss Whitfield. Just remember I gave you an out."

"I don't want an out. I want to come back to work," Eve said.

"Then that is exactly what you will do…once you have recovered. In the meantime…rest." He let go of her and started to turn his wheelchair.

Eve reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Someone once told me that the longer I worked this job the more it would break my heart. What he forgot to tell me was part of the reason the heartbreak is worthwhile is because you work with the right people who are just as dedicated to protecting people as I am. They care about me as much as I do about them. That makes the heartbreak worthwhile. I work with the right people, Chief."

Ironside smiled and nodded. Without looking back, he wheeled his chair out of Eve's room.

8.5

Most detectives would not be able to figure out what everything meant. But then Ironside was not most detectives. He was one of a kind. It would not be long now and he would face Ironside again. Last time Ironside outsmarted him that night in his office. But he had learned so much and planned so much since then. Soon Ironside would pay with his life. This time would be different. The Moonlight Killer turned out the light and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 9**

9.1

He opened his eyes. At least he thought he did. It was pitch black. He could not see anything. Vic Richards was on his side. His hands were bound in front of him. He had lost all track of time. Vic did not know where he was. He knew he had been here for several days but he had no idea what day of the week it was or what time it was.

His captor had removed his watch, phone, and wallet. Gone also were his keys, pocket knife and pens. Once a day the door opened and a plate of food was set on the floor along with a container of bottled water. Vic eagerly ate what he was given despite the fact that he was receiving food from fast food restaurants. He had lost weight. One meal daily was not enough to sustain his large frame.

He regretted the worry he must be causing Barbara. Why had he not stayed home as Barbara had requested? He would not be in this situation. He did not even know why he was here. All he remembered was trying to make a deal for a piece of real estate. When he had turned away from the man to remove paperwork from his briefcase he remembered a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then everything went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up in this dark room where there were no windows.

Every attempt he made to communicate with his captor had been futile. His captor had not said a word to him. Vic had tried to entice him into explaining what he wanted but to no avail.

He thought about Barbara. He loved her more today than the day he married her. It brought him great pain to know he was losing her. After Robert Ironside left things had gone back to normal. She no longer remembered her time with the big city detective. She was Lois again. But slowly Vic sensed she was withdrawing from him. He tried time and time again to get Lois to talk to him about what was bothering her. Finally she admitted her memory had been completely restored. She remembered everything that had happened to her including Robert T. Ironside. She withdrew from him. Vic knew she was thinking about the police detective. They fought over him. She demanded to be called Barbara again. He could not bear to think about her longing for Ironside. He started traveling. Vic needed time to figure out how to help her to forget him. He did not understand how the short time she had spent with Ironside erased the years she had spent married to him.

Vic knew what she would have done when he had not returned home. Ironside…she would have called him. Did she travel here to San Francisco? He did not want to think about her being with him. He felt jealousy and rage when he thought about her with Ironside. What kind of **a** hold could a man in a wheelchair have over her? He just did not understand. Why would she prefer life with a cripple? Ironside was married to his job. He had no time for a woman. Yet he knew she loved that man. But what hurt most was Vic knew he was losing her to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had to get out of here. He would make one last attempt to save his marriage. It was a longshot but he had to try for his sake and the sake of the children. The children...she would take them away. They would live with Ironside. No, he could not think about that now. Ironside might be able to take Barbara from him but he would never allow him to take his girls no matter how fond of him the girls were. Uncle Robert, that is how they referred to him. How did everything that was so good go so bad? Ironside. How he wished he had never heard his name.

9.2

"Ed! Where in the flaming hell is that autopsy report?" Ironside thundered.

"About two inches away from your left hand," Ed answered the grumpy detective. Everyone on Ironside's staff had learned not to take their boss's moods personally. His mood always soured when he became frustrated with the pace of a case. And he was frustrated with this one.

Barbara walked over to Ironside and placed a hand on his shoulder. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Easy, Robert. They are here to help you."

Fran watched Chief Ironside's demeanor transform from agitation to calm. She smiled at Barbara's immediate influence over Ironside and went back to work.

"Where's Carl?" Ironside asked with less irritation in his voice.

"Running down a lead," Ed told the boss.

"What lead? Is he checking on the phony real estate agent?"

"Yes, Chief. The real estate agent you asked us to check on remembers seeing Vic Richards get into a vehicle with a young man the day he disappeared. Carl should be here any minute."

The door opened. Lt. Carl Reese entered and came down the ramp. "Morning, everyone." He headed directly for the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. He glanced at the table and noticed the only chair available was on either side of the chief. Carl laughed to himself. The chief must be in a hell of a mood. No one wanted to sit next to him. He walked over to the table, set his coffee down and sat beside what he assumed was a sour-tempered boss.

"Well?" Ironside snarled as Barbara's calming touch wore off.

Carl picked up his coffee cup and decided not to sip from it. The few second delay would only further irritate the chief who always wanted his answers yesterday. "Vic Richards did indeed get into a vehicle with a tall man in his late twenties. The real estate agent described him with medium length brown hair. He said he was broad-shouldered but slender in build. The man was wearing black jeans and boots with a dark gray shirt and a black jean jacket. A cab driver dropped our man off at the City View Restaurant on Commercial Street. Richards had lunch with the guy and they both got into another cab and were taken out to that same property Darwin Kyle looked at. That is the last time anyone saw Vic Richards," Carl informed everyone.

"When I told you and Ed to check the place out we were interrupted with another murder. Did you send…?" Ironside started to say.

"I sent out a couple guys from homicide. They checked the place out. They looked in all the windows and checked around the place but they did not have a search warrant to go in," Carl said.

"When we are done here I want you and Ed to get out there," he said with a nod of his head. "And this time with a search warrant based on what Darwin Kyle said. Take a couple patrol cars with you. I want you to turn that place upside down. I don't except you will find the killer there. He would have vacated that place after he abducted Vic Richards." Ironside was sensitive to Barbara's presence so he chose his words carefully.

"You got it, Chief," Carl said.

"Have we located the owner of the property yet?" Ironside asked his staff.

Ed spoke up. "Yes. The owner is Robert Daniels, the same as the killer identified himself to Darwin Kyle. He is in Europe on an extended vacation. He won't be back for at least a month. He has given his consent to enter and search the property. He had the real estate agent provide keys which I picked up this morning."

"Good but get the search warrant anyway," Ironside ordered. Ed nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now before you do that, let's go over this case again. We know the first few murders were done to gain my attention. The killer has made it clear through his calls to me he blames me for ruining his life," Ironside began.

"We know he wanted to lead us to the cemeteries. He used the granite to do that," Carl added.

"He is giving clues by what he is attaching to the knives he is using to kill his victims," Ironside observed. "As Carl said we know the granite was intended to direct us to someone in one of those cemeteries. He used heroin in one killing and money in another. They have a meaning. Any ideas?" Ironside asked his staff.

"Could the heroin mean the person in the cemetery died of an overdose?" Fran asked.

"How would that be the chief's fault?" Mark asked.

"Who knows? Maniacs don't think like normal people," Ed said.

"Maybe Fran has something there," Ironside said. "Fran, go through the files and check for someone that has died of an overdose of drugs. Now what about the money?"

"That one puzzles me, "Carl said. "Why would he bury all that money?"

"Possibly someone the chief sent up for burglary?" Ed guessed.

"But that would not fit with the drugs," Fran said.

"Somehow the two are related," Ironside said. "Ed, check the files for burglaries. Find out who we sent up. Carl, you check for anyone that has been released from prison in the last few months. And then check to see if a relative or friend has been convicted of drugs or burglary."

"That should keep everyone busy. And in your spare time keep on those lists." Ironside said nothing more. When no one moved he looked up. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Everyone got up immediately and headed for their respective tasks.

9.3

Peter Coleman pulled into the six acre ranch. It was beautiful. It looked to be just what he needed for his growing family. His wife, Beth had just given birth to their fifth child. He had to talk Beth into having one more. They had been trying for a little girl. But they had five boys. The last one was hard enough to convince her to have but he was hoping her desire for a little girl would help his cause.

Coleman watched as a van pulled into the driveway. When it approached him he got out of his Ford Explorer to greet the owner of the ranch.

"Mr. Coleman, I apologize for being late. I was detained at my office. My name is Robert Daniels. I own this place. I am also the real estate agent handling the property. I am sure when you see the place you will agree that it is worth the wait."

Daniels led Coleman into the house. They entered the front door into a huge foyer. There was a living room with a fireplace so large it took up most of the wall. Also on that side was the kitchen. The other side of the foyer supported a den and a dining room. All of the rooms had beautiful hardwood flooring that had such a shine one could almost see their reflection in them. At the end of the foyer a spiral staircase led to the second floor which was styled like a balcony. All of the bedrooms could be seen from the foyer. The bathroom was on that floor as well.

Daniels led Coleman through every room. When they arrived back at the foyer Daniels said, "That only leaves the basement. Would you like to see it now?"

"Oh, absolutely. I can't imagine it could deter me from making an offer on this house. It is just what Beth and I need for our expanding family," Coleman answered.

Daniels led the way to the basement. He turned on the light and took Coleman down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Daniels stood back and allowed Coleman to step in front of him.

"Wow, it is completely finished!" Coleman said and he turned his back on Daniels. He felt a severe pain on the back of his head and blacked out.

The Moonlight Killer dragged the body into the bathroom. There he had rigged the light socket to a wire that was hanging in the stainless steel bathtub. He dragged the body next to the tub. Out of a nearby box he pulled out a butcher knife and a cardboard moon. The Moonlight Killer inserted the moon over the knife's blade. Pulling back the man's shirt he carved the initials of Robert T. Ironside just under **the** Coleman's throat. He plunged the knife into the chest of the unconscious man. Lifting his kill up, he shoved the man into the bathtub.

The Moonlight Killer walked over to the rigged light switch and turned it upwards. An electrical current ran into the water. If the man had not already been dead he would have been electrocuted. "Ok, Chief, you have everything you need," he said as he surveyed his work. "Now I am coming for you."

9.4

Ed and Carl arrived at the property Darwin Kyle had attempted to purchase. There was no one to deliver the warrant to. Ed knew there would not be. He called all of the officers together.

Carl, being the ranking officer on the scene, took over. "Alright, the chief wants this place turned upside down. You are looking for anything that would indicate our killer was operating out of here. Vic Richards is probably not on the premises but check for him anyway. Remember, this man has killed eight people so far. Be careful and don't hesitate to protect yourselves."

The men broke up and entered the house. Ed headed down to the basement while Carl stayed on the main floor. He immediately found a blood stain on the kitchen floor. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and called for a lab team. On the table he found rope that had been cut. Scattered in the corner of the kitchen floor were dozens of paper cardboard moons.

9.5

Sgt. Ed Brown descended the basement stairs. Over in the corner were blocks of granite. On a nearby table Ed spotted several bags of what appeared to be heroin. He stepped to the table and put the tip of his finger in the bag. Ed touched the tip of his finger to his tongue and tasted the white powder. It was as Ed suspected, heroin.

Also lying on the floor was a box containing at least a dozen butcher knives. After thoroughly checking out the rest of the room Ed headed upstairs.

He met Carl in the kitchen. "There's no doubt it's him," Carl said. "Ed, look at this," he said handing Ed electrical wire.

"This guy has never done anything that did not mean something. I think we better call the chief," Ed said.

9.6

Eve Whitfield was watching the television. Just as they had been doing for the last several days the commentators were covering the Moonlight Killer. Eve watched while the network showed each one of the victims. A newscaster was describing the killings in grisly detail. No wonder the city is in a panic, thought Eve. All of this information was supposed to have been suppressed.

Eve had spent the better part of the day trying to remember the face of the man who had attacked her. She was getting images of a tall man, young with dark hair. That much had come back to her but she still could not see his face. Why could she not see his face? If she could only remember his face so the chief could put an end to all this. She had to concentrate on that face.

9.7

"It's him," Sgt. Brown told Chief Ironside. He informed his boss what he, Carl and the rest of the officers had found. "We have a team here and they are finishing up. We'll be back in the office in about an hour," Ed estimated.

"Ed, something's not right," Ironside said.

"What do you mean, Chief?" Ed asked.

"The officers that were out there before would have spotted all of that from the windows including what you found in the basement. The report in front of me covers the kitchen and the basement and it clearly says there was nothing in either one of those rooms," Ironside said.

"Chief, are you saying he planted all of this here within the last day or so?" Ed asked.

"Ed, he had to have," Ironside insisted. "Was there anything found that was not related to what we already know?"

"No, nothing… wait a minute… Carl found electrical wire in the kitchen. Chief, it must mean something. This guy has not done anything that did not mean something," Ed said.

"Ed, there's going to be another victim! The killer is going to stab the victim and then electrocute him. Go over that place again for anything that might tell us where he is going to commit the murder. We have to try and stop it," Ironside shouted.

Carl entered the room. "Ed, look at this!"

"Hang on, Chief," Ed said as he set his cell phone down.

"Ed!" Ironside shouted.

"What is it, Carl?" Ed asked.

"It is papers for a house for sale which is down the road from here."

Ed grabbed his cell phone. "Chief, Carl just found real estate papers for the sale of a house that is down the road from here."

"That's it!" Ironside shouted. "Ed, get the hell out of there and get down to that house now! Take Carl and some officers with you. MOVE!"

"On our way, Chief," Ed cried. He hung up the phone. "Carl, let's go. Charlie, you and three of your men come with us."

9.8

Eve ran that night in her mind over and over again. She knew her attacker. She saw him coming at her time and time again as she searched her mind for his identity. She had to remember. She had to help the chief. She had known who he was. Why couldn't she remember? He was tall. Medium-length, brown hair. He had a handsome face. Wait, how could she know that if she could not remember his face? It was a young face. Then it hit her. Oh my god! It couldn't be possible, could it?

She reached for the phone. There was no phone. The chief had ordered it taken out of the room so she would rest. Eve pressed the nurse call button.

9.9

The phone in Ironside's office rang. The chief grabbed the receiver. "Ironside," he barked into the phone.

It was Captain Jimmy Smith from homicide. "Chief, we finally got a line on those butcher knives you had us checking out. They are from the Worthington Weapons shop on Centennial." He gave Chief Ironside the address.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'll take it from here." Ironside slammed the phone down. He handed the address to Fran. "Fran, get over there and find out everything you can on those knives. I want the name of who brought them. Mark! Go with her. I don't want her traveling alone."

"We're on it, Chief," Mark called out as he grabbed his jacket. He and Fran rushed out of the office.

9.10

Ed and Carl entered the basement of the house the Moonlight Killer had vacated only a couple hours earlier. As they entered the room the water in the tub was sizzling with electricity. Ed went to the breaker box and shut down the circuit breaker. Carl then stepped over and pulled the plug.

Ed pulled out his cell phone and dialed the chief's office. "Chief, we were too late. It was our killer alright. The same butcher knife in his chest and Chief, you were right, the man was in a bathtub with electricity rigged into the water."

"Alright, take care of that end and then get back here." Ironside slammed the phone down into the cradle.

"Robert, what is it?" Barbara asked him.

Ironside did not answer her. He wheeled over to the cabinet and pulled out a file. With the file in hand he wheeled back to the table. He gathered up the cemetery lists and quickly checked down each one for the name from the file. It took him around five minutes to locate it but there it was. It couldn't be. The brother was in jail for attempting to murder him here in this office. Ironside had stopped him by running an electrical current into a bathtub full of water. He tricked him into going into the bathroom. After struggling with him Ironside knocked him down. When the man attempted to get up, he touched the stainless steel bathtub.

He reached for the phone and dialed the prison. "Get me the warden now, this is Robert Ironside." Ironside asked about the status of the man he now was sure was behind the killing, a young man who spent eighteen months in a psychiatric ward in the service.

"Chief, I would have thought you would have been contacted," the assistant warden said. He had taken the call. The warden was away on vacation.

"Contacted about what?" Ironside asked.

"He escaped about five months ago, Chief," the assistant warden informed him.

Ironside slammed the phone down. It immediately rang again. "Chief, it's Eve. I just remembered who attacked me. It was Jimmy…" she said before Ironside interrupted her.

"Jimmy Chard. His brother Bobby killed two officers trying to rob a bank. Jimmy tried to take revenge by trying to kill me here in this office. Eve, I just found out Bobby overdosed in prison. He's dead," Ironside said. "You get some rest. I have to put out an APB on Chard." Ironside hung up the phone.

"Are you sure, Robert?" Barbara asked.

Ironside reached for the phone. "I'm sure," he said. He dialed. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing happened.

The door opened and Jimmy Chard came down the ramp with a gun in one hand and two butcher knives in the other. "Hello, Chief."


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight in San Francisco**

**Chapter 10**

10.1

Ironside instinctively moved toward Barbara protectively. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he maneuvered her behind him. "Hello Jimmy," he said, looking directly into Jimmy Chard's eyes.

"I have been waiting a long time, Chief." Jimmy moved closer to Ironside and Barbara.

"Why, Jimmy? Your beef was with me. Why did you kill all those people?" Ironside demanded.

"They were for you, Chief. I knew it would be the one thing that would hurt you the most. You fancy yourself as San Francisco's big protector. Killing those people would get your attention. It worked, Chief. I got your attention, didn't I?" Jimmy set the butcher knives down on the table.

Ironside glanced around the room. He knew this office better than anyone did. He had to find a way to protect Barbara from this disturbed young man. He glanced at the knives on the table. He knew they presented a bigger threat than the gun Chard was carrying. Chard did not want to shoot either of them. He wanted to use those knives. Ironside knew it was Chard's desire to kill him with one of them in the same manner he had killed the others. Barbara was a potential victim only because she was with him. Ironside inched his chair forward to see how closely Chard was watching him.

Chard lifted his gun a little higher and pointed it at Ironside. "That's far enough, Chief. Stay where you are."

Ironside stopped. "You should have stayed in prison and served your time, Jimmy. Breaking out of prison would have added time to your sentence. Killing those people will put you behind bars for the rest of your life."

"In case you haven't noticed, Chief, I am not in prison now." Chard laughed. "Since you have pointed out that I will spend the rest of my life in prison you should realize I have nothing to lose."

"Give me the gun, Jimmy," Ironside said as he reached out a hand.

Chard laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Chief? I would go back to prison and you would get away with killing my brother."

"I didn't kill your brother. He robbed that bank. He killed those cops. I had nothing to do with it," Ironside insisted. He could feel Barbara tightening her grip on his shoulder. She was trembling slightly. He wanted nothing more than to tell her everything would be all right, to reach up and take her hand in his. He did neither. He needed to keep Chard talking until he could figure out a way to stop him.

Chard became visibly angry. "Nothing to do with it! You put him there, Ironside."

"No, Jimmy. We have been over this before. He killed two cops." Ironside's eyes continued searching the room for a way out of the situation in which he and Barbara found themselves.

"And I told you he was only protecting himself," Chard shouted.

"Robbing a bank, Jimmy…. You do not get to claim self-defense from police officers who are doing a job, stopping a crime in progress. He was breaking the law. Two men died because of it." Ironside knew it was futile to reason with him but he had to find a way to protect Barbara.

"What gives you the right to decide he should die for shooting those cops? If one of those cops had shot him, the cop would not have had to die!" Chard yelled.

"I didn't make that decision. He was tried by a jury and sentenced by a judge under the laws of this state. Those laws are there to protect everyone. He broke them and he was punished by the state of California." Ironside looked at the table where Barbara had put her purse. He remembered she carried mace in her purse ever since the attack in her apartment the night he and Mark had dropped her at home. "Jimmy, Barbara must take a pill for diabetes. It is in her purse there on the table." He watched Chard for a reaction.

Chard calmed down and laughed. "You are both going to die and you are worried about her taking a pill."

"You don't want her to go into a diabetic coma," Ironside said.

"What difference does it make? I killed all those people when they were unconscious. It was much easier than trying to kill them awake and fighting me every step of the way. You both are going to die the same way." Chard looked from Ironside to Barbara.

"No, Jimmy. You are not going to kill us the same way as the others. ThanksYou want me to see you plunge that knife into my chest. You would not be satisfied killing me while I am unconscious," Ironside said.

"You know, Chief, you just might be right at that. Alright, lady, get your medicine but do not try anything. Remember I have a gun pointed at your boyfriend's head," Chard warned. "I will use it if you force me to."

Barbara knew Robert well enough to know there was a reason he wanted her to reach in her purse. She wished she was carrying a gun in there but she felt so safe with Robert protecting her that she did not bother. He must have a reason for making up the diabetic story. What did he think she was carrying in her purse that might help them? She moved from behind Ironside's protective care and walked slowly to the table so as not to panic Chard in any way. Barbara reached for her purse and opened it. _Why, of course_, she thought. Immediately she tucked the mace into her shirtsleeve.

"Just a minute, lady," Chard said suddenly. Keeping the gun pointed at Ironside, he grabbed the purse from Barbara's hand. Emptying the contents on the table, he checked them. Not finding anything that could be used as a potential weapon, he motioned for Barbara to go ahead. Barbara picked up her pillbox and stepped back under the protection of Ironside. She opened the box and pulled out an aspirin. Ironside motioned Chard for a glass of water from the table. He gave it to Barbara who placed the aspirin on her tongue and drank water from the glass. Chard stepped forward and took the glass, placing it back on the table.

"Alright, where were we?" Chard asked.

Barbara put her hand back on Ironside's shoulder. Only this time he could feel the small container of mace against the fabric of his suit coat. "Robert, what does he want? Is he really going to kill us?" she asked Ironside, trying to muster as much fear as she could which under the circumstances was not difficult to do.

Ironside reached up and put his hand over hers. Ironside was a big man and so was his hand. Barbara's hand disappeared under his. She lifted her hand under his, allowing the mace to slip from her possession to his. "We'll be alright, Barbara," he said calmly.

Chard laughed. "You are not going to be alright, lady. Unless, of course, you consider being dead alright." He noticed two files sitting on the table. He reached for them all the while keeping his gun pointed directly at Ironside and Barbara. Chard opened the file on himself. It was the arrest report on his attack on Chief Ironside. He continued reading the report.

Ironside watched Chard. He took advantage of Chard's distraction to search the room with his eyes for something to help defend Barbara. He had to come up wiIh something in addition to the mace.

10.2

Sgt. Brown and Lt. Reece were wrapping up the investigation of the Moonlight Killer's latest victim. The coroner had finally arrived to remove the body from the scene. Ed directed the two men with him to the basement where the body still laid. While they were removing the body Ed pulled out the cell phone for the third time and called Ironside's office. Busy again. Ed placed his phone back in his pocket. He tried to remember if the chief mentioned what he was going to do while they were gone. The chief never spent that much on the phone. He was a man of a few words. Ed could not imagine what was keeping the chief on the phone.

Carl re-entered the basement. "Well, that is about it, Ed. We should probably go back to the other house and make sure they have things wrapped up there. We had better make sure they did not miss anything. The chief will be asking us a whole lot of questions and I would like to be sure we can answer them all. Did you call him and let him know we are finished here?"

Ed began walking up the basement stairs. "I have tried the office three times but the phone is busy."

"Busy? Since when does the chief spend that much time on the phone?" Carl asked.

"He doesn't. You don't suppose there is a problem there, do you?" Ed pondered.

"What problem? Besides, Mark and Fran are there with him. Anyway, even if they were not the chief can take care of himself. What could possibly be wrong?" Carl asked.

_Carl is right_, thought Ed. _I am letting my imagination run amok_. "Nothing, forget it. Let's get going."

10.3

Eve could not get the chief off her mind. Jimmy Chard had already tried to kill him once. Now he was back here in San Francisco killing people out of hatred for Ironside. Ed, Carl, Mark and Fran would look out for him. Not that he needed it, the last time hard had tried to kill him he was alone that night with no weapons. What did he do then? He created his own weapons. When she, Ed and Mark finally raced back to the office, Jimmy Chard was laying on the bathroom floor where Ironside had run a jolt of electricity through his body. The chief could take care of himself. Why then did she feel so uneasy? She tried calling his office…busy.

10.4

Chard sat down at the table as he continued reading the police report. "So, you think I am a disturbed young man, is that it, Chief?"

"You need help, Jimmy. Give me the gun and I will recommend mental care instead of prison," Ironside said, knowing Chard would not even consider the option.

"You don't get it do you, Chief?" Chard said, shaking his head. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to pay for what you have done to me and my brother."

"No, you don't get it, Jimmy. You think it is perfectly alright for Bobby to rob a bank and kill a police officer. You think it is alright for you to murder nearly a dozen innocent people in cold blood and yet you blame me for your brother's death by his own hand. You have a strange value system, Jimmy," Ironside said.

Chard became visibly upset. "No more talking, Ironside. It is time for you to die." Chard reached for a butcher knife.

"Why no more talking? Does the truth hurt, Jimmy? Is it because deep down you know what you have done is wrong? Is it because you really did not want to hurt any of those people? You do not want to talk because you really do not want to kill me or Barbara. You feel an obligation to your brother. You are feeling guilty because you planned the robbery and did not have the guts to go through with it. You are afraid, Jimmy," Ironside continue trying to buy time.

"SHUT UP!" Chard shouted as he stood up in a threatening pose. He was confused. Ironside was confusing him. He was wrong. He wanted Ironside dead more than anything. Didn't he? Chard backed up and sat back down in the chair.

"Jimmy, I can help you. They will listen to me," Ironside said softly. "I won't minimize what you have done but I can get you the kind of help you really need. You don't need prison, you need a doctor that can help you understand what has happened to you. I can get that kind of help for you," Ironside continued. "Jimmy, let me help you."

Chard sat at the table staring at Ironside. What was he doing? _Why don't I just kill him?_ No, he would not listen to him. He wanted to kill him. He needed to think. "Just shut up, Chief." Chard put the butcher knife back down. He just needed to think and he could not do that with Ironside running his mouth.

10.5

"If you will just come back here, Officer Belding, I will show you the video of the young man who ordered and picked up those knives." The store owner led the way into the backroom. Fran and Mark followed him into a room where a computer was located. It had been hooked into a security system with twenty-four-hour recording.

Mark and Fran looked at a screen that showed several different areas of the store including the back entrance. The man began typing on the computer keyboard. The current visuals of the store disappeared from the screen replaced by the sales counter. He continued going through scenes taken of customers at the counter. He moved back day by day until a tall good-looking young man appeared on the screen.

The hair raised on the back of Mark's neck. From the expression on his face, Fran knew Mark recognized the man. "What is it, Mark? Do you know him?" Fran asked.

"We have to get back to the chief! Let's go!"

10.6

Ed and Carl stopped at the scene where the police were just wrapping up their investigation at the first site they had been at today. Ed just could not shake the uneasy feeling. He was worried about the chief. He kept trying to tell himself he was being overprotective of his boss. Ironside was well-known for being able to take care of himself, even from that wheelchair. Ed thought back to the times the chief was able to either talk himself out of a situation or just plain outsmart his attacker. How many times had they raced in only to find the situation completely under the chief's control?

But how many of those times had he been in grave danger? Every time, Ed thought. If one little thing had gone differently things could have been disastrous. Now with this latest killing he just did not like the course this case was taking. The killer was becoming more creative. What was this latest killing supposed to tell them? Ed knew it was a clue of some kind, but what? Why did the killer bother to electrocute what had to be a dead body? What would that have to do with the chief? He understood the granite and what it meant. He could even understand how the drugs and the money might tie in to the case. But electrocuting a dead body? That just did not make sense. How that could be tied to the chief, he did not know. All of a sudden, it hit Ed. ELECTROCUTION! Jimmy Chard! The chief stopped him from killing him using electricity! He was in prison or at least he was supposed to be. "Carl, we are leaving right now!" Ed shouted. "We have to get to the chief."

"Ed, what the hell are you talking about? We went through this," Carl complained.

"The chief is in danger. I just know it. Are you coming or not?" Ed asked.

Carl looked at him. Ed knew the chief better than he did. If Ed was this convinced something was wrong then maybe he was right. "Ok, Ed, let's go make sure he's alright."

Carl and Ed left the scene on a dead run.

10.7

Ironside knew he was running out of time. He could only keep this up for so long. Right now all there was between him and Chard was a small container of mace. It wasn't enough. He could not risk Barbara's life on that container of mace. There was nothing within his reach he could use against Chard…nothing that is except those butcher knives! He had to get close enough to them to be able to grab one in a hurry. He would have to keep Chard distracted for a few more minutes. He placed one hand on the wheel of the chair and inched it a bit closer to the table. "Jimmy, please let me help you. I can, you know." Ironside began stalling for just a bit more time.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!" Chard shouted.

What was Robert doing? Barbara did not understand why he was deliberately agitating Chard. She was becoming worried but she had to trust Robert. This was his job. He knew what he was doing.

Ironside felt Barbara's grip on his shoulder tighten. While Chard was confused and distracted, Ironside took Barbara's hand in his and removed it from his shoulder. He did not want his forward momentum slowed, not even a bit. She seemed to understand as she took a step back from him. "Jimmy, listen to me. Give me the gun. I will help you." He inched forward just a bit more. "Come on, Jimmy. You don't want to hurt anyone. You never did. You were driven by your hatred of me. But there is no reason to hate me. I understand your pain. I will help you with it."

"Do you ever shut up? How the hell does anyone ever work with you?" Chard screamed. "Just shut up so I can think."

"But you are thinking, Jimmy. You are thinking you really don't want to kill anyone. You never did." Ironside inched closer to the table…and then closer again.

"If you don't shut up…"Chard screamed.

"What about your parents? They have already lost Bobby. Don't let them suffer the loss of their only living son. Let me help you, Jimmy." Ironside moved closer yet. He was now within arm's reach of the knives.

"That's it, Ironside. I warned you." Chard lifted the gun and pointed it at Ironside.

Barbara scream, "NO!" Chard was momentarily startled. It was the final distraction Ironside needed. He pulled out the mace and sprayed it directly into Chard's eyes. Chard screamed. He dropped the knife back on the table. Ironside used all his strength and hit Chard's gun hand with the side of his own. The gun fell to the floor and skidded away.

Chard's eyes began watering. His vision was blurred. He reached down and grabbed the knife he previously dropped. "I'm going to kill her right in front of you and then I'll take care of you," he yelled. He placed his hand on the table to steady himself.

Ironside grabbed the other butcher knife and stabbed the knife into Chard's hand pinning it to the table. Chard screamed in agony. "Barbara, the gun!" Ironside shouted at her.

She ran over and picked up the gun. Racing back to Ironside she handed it to him. Ironside pointed the gun at Chard and instructed Barbara, "Go get some help." She headed up the ramp. Just as she reached the door, it burst open.

Ed, Carl, and Fran came running in with guns drawn. Mark followed directly behind.

"What in the flaming hell took you so long?" Ironside complained. "Fran, go downstairs and get some help up here." Ironside lowered Chard's gun and took Barbara's hand in his own. Softly he asked, "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, bent down as he put his arm around her. "I am now."

A few minutes later police started pouring into the office. Ironside wheeled forward to the table and pulled the butcher knife out of Jimmy Chard's hand. Chard screamed in pain. He looked at Ironside as a medic put a temporary bandage around his hand. "Did you mean what you said, Chief? Will you help me? You were right. I really did not want to kill those people. I don't know why I did."

"I meant it, Jimmy. I will see to it you get the doctors and care you really need," Ironside said. "Jimmy, I need to know where Vic Richards is. You have to tell me where he is."

"He's in a house about three miles where I rigged the bathtub. It is for sale as well. It has a Century 21 real estate sign on it. He's in the basement," Chard said.

"Carl, you stay here. Ed, Fran, Mark, come with me." He looked back at Carl. "Call an ambulance and have it meet us at the house. Call the van phone with the correct address. Let's go!"

"Chief," called out Chard.

Ironside turned his chair back toward Chard. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Get him to a hospital," Ironside ordered.

"Robert, I want to come," Barbara said.

"Of course," Ironside replied.

10.8

Mark pulled the van into the driveway of the house Vic Richards was in. Fran and Ed got out the back of the van as Ironside lowered himself down to the ground. Barbara remained in the van. An ambulance pulled immediately in behind them, followed by one police patrol car.

Ed and Fran ran to the house. The front door was locked. "Try the back," yelled Ironside. "Chard had to enter somewhere."

They went around to the back. Sure enough the back door was unlocked. Ed entered first, followed by Fran and then by the two police officers who drew their guns. When they arrived downstairs, no one was in sight. Ed spotted two doors. "Try that door," he shouted. "Fran, try the other one." Fran headed for the door closest to her while one of the police officers walked over to the other one. "Nothing in this one," Fran yelled.

The police officer tried the door. "This one is locked," the officer said.

"Kick it in," Ed ordered them.

On the count of three, both officers rammed the door with their shoulders. It held on the first try but gave way on the second. One officer shined a flashlight into the room. "Sergeant, he's in here," he shouted to Ed Brown.

Ed burst into the room. He reached overhead and pulled a string that lighted the room with one bulb. There on the floor Vic Richards was bound and lying on his side. "Get this man a pair of sunglasses," he ordered. "Sgt. Brown, Vic. Chief Ironside sent me."

An officer handed Richards a pair of glasses. Vic put them on. "Is Ironside here?"

"He's right outside. So is Barbara," Ed said as he untied him. "Don't try to move. We have an ambulance right outside. Chief Ironside has ordered us to take you to the hospital." Ed told one of the officers to have a stretcher brought in to take Richards out on. The officer disappeared through the door. A few minutes later two paramedics came through the door. After checking Richards' vital signs, they lifted him onto the stretcher. Ed and Fran followed the paramedics out the door. When they reached the chief, they stopped.

"Hello, Vic," Ironside said. "Sorry it took us so long to reach you. We've been busy tracking down the killer who was holding you."

"I guess I should say thank you," Vic said. "But quite frankly I was hoping never to see you again."

"I understand. And you don't have to thank me. I am just doing my job," Ironside said. "Barbara is in the van. She is going to ride to the hospital with you."

"She contacted you then?" Vic surmised.

"Yes, she was very worried about you," Ironside offered.

"How long has she been here?" Vic asked him.

"For over a week," he answered.

"Did she stay with you?" Vic asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"She stayed with Mark and me. I felt it was the best way for me to protect her," he answered him honestly.

"I bet you did," Vic said with resentment.

Ironside nodded to the paramedics who carried Vic Richards to the ambulance. Barbara stepped out of the van and met Ironside halfway between the two vehicles. "Robert, I will see you back at your place. I have to do this."

"I know." Ironside wheeled past her.

10.9

Barbara Jones, aka Lois Richards, sat beside her husband's bedside. Vic had not said a word since she had arrived in his newly assigned room. "Vic, we need to talk to each other. This silence is not doing either of us any good."

"Talk about what, Lois? Ironside?" He sneered.

"How can you talk about him in that tone? He just spent every waking hour locating the maniac that kidnapped you and killed all those people. He got the killer to tell us where you were. Vic, for God's sake, he saved your life. And he risked his own life to do it." Barbara allowed a trace of anger to seep into her voice.

"I thanked him. What else do you want me to say to him?" He was quiet for a moment and then added', "You stayed with him. He told me."

"I did. He did not need to be worrying about me while trying to find you. As soon as he realized that your disappearance and the killer were connected, he decided not to take any chances with my life either," Barbara said.

"Is that the only reason you stayed with him, Lois?" he asked quietly.

Barbara looked away from his glare. "No. I would be lying to you if I said otherwise."

"Then there is no chance for us then?" he asked. This time it was his turn to look away from her.

"Vic, we are kidding ourselves if either of us believes that things have not changed drastically between us. I did not choose to be attacked. Nor did I choose to lose my memory. I have not cheated on you. In fact I feel like I am cheating on Robert. When I fell in love with Robert I did it not knowing I was married. I did not plan it, Vic. It just happened. I simply can't forget him. I love him Vic. I know it hurts for me to say that and I am sorry but I can no longer go on hurting you by pretending that I still love you. I don't," Barbara said.

Vic looked straight ahead. Her words sliced through his heart. "Then I guess there is nothing further to say to each other."

"This is not your fault, Vic. You were a good husband. I want you to know that. Something happened when I lost my memory. My memory of my love for him is stronger than that for you. I don't know why but it is. The kindest thing I can do for you is to let you go. To stay with you when I love him would be unfair to you." Barbara knew she was hurting him deeply but she also knew it was kinder than staying with a man she no longer loved. "I know I don't have the right but I am asking you to understand. I tried, Vic. I really did. I simply can't forget him."

Vic had developed tears in his eyes. "I guess somehow I knew this day was coming but I just kept hoping you would forget him. I will no longer stand in your way. When I get home, I will move out. I'll file for divorce so you do not have to. There will be no trouble. We will divide everything in half."

"There will be no trouble with the girls. We will have joint custody. They will spend as much time with you as they do with me. I promise you," Barbara said.

Vic nodded. "One last thing, will you tell Ironside I want to see him?"

Barbara looked at him. "Alright, but please remember he is not to blame for what happened between us. He's an honorable man. He would not have seen me in the beginning if he had known I was married."

Vic nodded but said nothing.

Barbara got up. She kissed Vic on the cheek and walked out of his life for the last time.

10.10

Ironside wheeled his chair into Vic Richards' room. Vic watched as he approached his bed. "Barbara said you asked to see me?"

"I could not leave without properly thanking you for saving my life. I don't think there is much doubt I would not have walked out of there alive if you had not stopped that man," Vic said.

"You don't have to thank me, Vic. I did my job. I would protect you the same as any citizen in this city," Ironside told him.

"That is not the only reason I wanted to see you, Chief. I am sure Barbara has told you we are getting a divorce," Vic said.

"Yes, she has. Vic, you may not believe this but I am truly sorry. I know what you have lost," Ironside said softly.

"Chief, do you remember what you told me that day you left Barbara's room at the hospital when you realized she lost her memory of you?" Vic asked.

"Yes, I remember," Ironside said.

"Well then, take care of her," Vic said.

"I will," Ironside told him. Vic offered his hand and Ironside shook it.

10.11

The door to Ironside's office opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall entered and walked down the ramp. "Well, Dennis, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Ironside called out.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on arresting the Moonlight Killer. The entire city of San Francisco is breathing a sigh of relief. I want to do a press conference giving you and your staff full credit for breaking this case, Bob." Randall walked over and got a cup of coffee.

"No, Dennis. You do the press conference. We have had about all of the Moonlight Killer we care to. How about a nice burglary next time?" Ironside suggested.

"Well, I glad you mention it, Bob. We have had a string of jewelry store burglaries and the boys are getting absolutely nowhere with them," Randall said.

Everyone let out a collective groan.

"No, Dennis. Let the boys handle it. We have a full caseload here," Ironside grumbled.

"Bob, relax. I was just kidding," Randall grinned.

Everyone laughed at Ironside's expense.

"Carl, get out of here and return to homicide," Ironside shouted.

The phone rang. Ed picked up, "Chief Ironside's office. Just a moment, Eve."

Ironside punched the speaker button. "Hello, Eve, how are you this morning?"

"Doing fine, Chief. I heard what happened yesterday. I am glad everyone is alright and I can't wait to get back to work," Eve told them.

"There will be time for that later. Right now I want you to just lie there and get well. That's an order, Officer Whitfield," Ironside said.

Eve laughed. "Alright, Chief and congratulations to everyone on breaking the case."

"Congratulations yourself, Miss Whitfield. You helped us do it. Now get some rest," Ironside barked as he hung up the phone.

"Hey, Chief, was that order to report back to homicide before or after breakfast?" Carl inquired.

"OUT!" Ironside growled. Carl left the office with a grin on his face.

"Fran, I would like you to stay on until Eve is back to work," Ironside said.

"Sure, Chief," Fran replied.

"Robert, could I speak with you, please?" Barbara said.

"I better go get the van tuned up," Mark said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Come on, Fran, let's go check out the bank robbery suspect. We got a call he is held up in a shack on the outskirts of town," Ed said. He and Fran headed for the door.

"You have a very efficient staff, Bob," Barbara said.

"Yes, I do," Ironside agreed. "But that is not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

"No, it is not," she said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I need some time away, Robert," Barbara told him.

Confused, Ironside said, "What do you mean 'away'?"

"I want to take the girls away for a while and spend some time with them. I have to break the news to them about their father and me," she answered.

"But shouldn't we do that together? I should be there when you tell them about us," Ironside insisted.

Barbara shook her head. "No, I want to tell them. I don't want them to resent you and I think it best you not be there when I tell them."

Ironside took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes. He did not like what he saw. "That is not really the reason, is it?"

_Damn the detective in this man_, she thought. "In part, yes. I really believe it is the best way to break it to them. But you are right it is not the only reason."

"Then what is it?" Ironside asked her.

"Bob, with everything that has happened here I just need to get away for a while. First Vic disappearing; all of those murders; Eve's attack; Fran's attack; you and I almost getting killed and having to face Vic and tell him we are finished. It has been very difficult to deal with. And what bothers me most is this is what you do every day," she said as she looked away from Ironside.

"Are you trying to tell me you have changed your mind about us? Are you trying to say you can't handle the fact that I am a police detective any longer?" Ironside asked, dreading the answer.

"No, don't you think that for one minute. I love you, Robert Ironside. I just need some time away with the girls. I am asking you to understand and give me that time. I want to start life with you with a clear head." She squeezed his hand.

"Barbara, I want to help. This is something we should work out together. I don't want to be apart from you again," he said.

"Robert, it has taken this long for us to be together, a little while longer is not going to make that much difference."

"How much longer?" Ironside demanded.

"I don't know. Please try to understand. It won't be long. Please give me this time. Please, Robert, I need it so that I can build a life with you," she pleaded.

"How will I contact you?" he asked.

Barbara looked down. "I would prefer that you didn't. I will call you when I am ready."

Ironside was clearly upset. "Barbara, what is wrong? You just expect me to let you walk out of here and not know when you will call me if ever?"

Barbara placed a hand on both sides of his face. "I will call. I promise you. Please, Robert, I have to do this. I have to enter a relationship with you with a clear head and I cannot do that right now. Give me time to deal with the girls and with the divorce. Let me put the past behind me so that I can enter the future with you."

Ironside looked into her eyes. "I can't say I like this but I doubt that I have a choice. When are you leaving?"

"I have to catch a flight in an hour," she said.

"An hour!" Ironside complained.

"Robert, look at me. I will be back." Still holding his face she kissed him with a passion that would have to last until they saw each other again. "Robert, I will be back."

Ironside pulled her into his arms. "You better be or I will come looking for you."

"That will not be necessary. I love you, Robert, and I will be back." She kissed him again and walked out of his office.

10.12

Eve Whitfield entered the office. Ed and Mark got up to greet her. Each one gave her a quick hug. She walked over to Ironside and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, Chief."

Ironside smiled. "Good morning, Officer Whitfield. Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Chief," she said.

The door opened and Commissioner Randall walked in. "Bob, you have to do something about that aunt of yours. She is at it again. She and her bridge club. They are out there acting like detectives again. This time it's baby selling."

Aunt Victoria. Well, how could he blame her? Investigating was in the Ironside blood. _What are you up to now, Aunt Victoria?_

The End

Thanks for reading Moonlight in San Francisco! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated! I do not own any of the Ironside characters. They were created by Collier Young. All other characters were created by my overactive imagination.

This fanfiction was based on three of my favorite Ironside episodes "Barbara Who, Return to Yesterday and One Hour to Kill."

Watch for my next Ironside police story entitled "Victoria's Secret".


End file.
